Like Wishing For Rain
by Drizl
Summary: After six years of longing for his best friend, Edward is ready to give up. But his friends have other ideas...SLASH/JasperEdward/AH/some Angst
1. Chapter 1

**I never thought I'd be writing Jasper and Edward again...Never say never...Oh and I've never written a Slash story from Edward's POV...it's a new adventure...there will be angst, humor, romance and interfering friends...I have no posting schedule because I only have a vague idea of how this story is going to play out...I'll try to update weekly but don't come and lynch me if it doesn't work out...I have a deadline to submit an original manuscript to a publisher in March so that comes first...I just needed a little fun writing so my head wouldn't explode...okay... let's get this party started...The mistakes are all mine...Read people...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jazz, what ya got there," Edward asked as his best friend stormed into their apartment.<p>

"Porn," Jasper said, scowling.

Who looked so unhappy when they had porn?

"Porn," Edward stuttered. "What sort of porn?"

"This," Jasper said. He flashed Edward a video. All Edward saw was a pile of naked bodies on the cover. "I caught Rosalie and her friends watching this when I stopped by today. Why would they want to watch this?"

"You took Rosalie's porn," Edward said, eyes widening. Jasper was either brave or very, very stupid. Edward was leaning toward stupid.

"They're girls, for chrissakes," Jasper hissed. "And she's my sister."

"Are you the porn police or something," Edward asked.

What was wrong with Jasper? He had to know that a lot of girls enjoyed watching porn. Well, he knew for certain that a few of his girl friends had watched some porn. Last year, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon had forced him to rent some porn for them. They said it was more natural for a guy to rent it. Edward had tried to put up a fight, but they had ganged up on him, threatening to kiss him and grab his junk. Even thinking about it now gave Edward the willies. No girls were allowed near his junk. Edward had given in and rented the movie. He even sat through it with the girls. They giggled a lot and started the movie over three times. Edward had kept his eyes closed for most of the movie. Too many boobs for him. He liked his porn more manly.

"Girls watch porn," Edward mumbled.

Jasper didn't seem to hear him. He looked like he was on the edge of a freak-out or something. He kept turning the video over and over. Edward was an only child so he wouldn't know what it was like to catch your twin sister watching porn.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Why do you think my sister was watching this?"

"Uh...I have no idea why girls watch porn." Edward answered quickly and shrugged his shoulders. It was just porn. If Jasper couldn't figure out why people watched porn, Edward was not going to be the one to explain the draw of porn. Besides, Edward didn't see what the problem was until Jasper handed him the video. Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Good god, he had the same video tucked safely away in his dresser under six layers of socks and underwear. He had to resist the urge to dash into his room and check on it. He shoved the video back into Jasper's hands and ground his teeth together.

"My sister is a pervert," Jasper said, collapsing on the couch next to Edward. The video clattered to the floor, landing at Edward's feet. The blond boy on the cover smiled at him with a hunger that made Edward's dick ache. He shuddered and wished the real blond boy who was complaining about his sister would smile at him like that. He kicked the video under the couch.

Fuck, if Jasper thought Rosalie was a pervert for watching this video, it must mean that Edward was also a pervert. Or Worse. Because Edward owned the video hidden in his drawer. Rosalie had probably borrowed it from someone.

Rosalie.

Edward growled quietly. It was her fault he was sitting her with an upset Jasper and gay porn under his couch. This must have been another one of her stupid plans to test Jasper. Edward was going to kill her for involving him in her silly schemes. They never worked out. Edward should know, because the two of them had been cooking up plots and plans since they were fifteen years old and so far, none of them had worked. And now Bella and Alice were also in on the deal. They had formed this group and put themselves in charge of Edward's love life, which was nonexistent because Edward was totally in love with his best friend who apparently thought he was a fucking pervert. Edward hung his head and sighed loudly.

"What's up with you," Jasper asked.

"Nothing," Edward said.

"I'm sure she'll be calling you," Jasper said.

"Who," Edward asked.

Jasper snorted and stared at him like he was stupid. "Rosalie."

Edward's phone took that exact moment to ring and he cringed. Fucking Jasper. It had to be a twin thing. Edward didn't have to look at it to know who was calling.

"Who is it," Jasper asked, snickering as he grabbed some history book out of his backpack

Fuck. He wanted to lie and say it was Riley but he sucked at lying.

"Rosalie," Edward said through his teeth. She could have at least waited for a half hour.

"Aren't you going to answer it," Jasper asked. "She probably wants her movie back."

"Right," Edward said. "Hello?"

"_Well? Anything?" _Rosalie shouted in his ear.

"Just a sec," Edward said, smiling sweetly at Jasper. "Er, I'll just go in my room. Wouldn't want to disturb your studies. Rosalie, er, some sort of crisis."

Jasper snorted and gave him a funny look, but went back to his book. Edward slipped into his bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

Fuck, Jasper was going to ask him all sorts of questions about his strange behavior. What the hell was he going to tell him?

"_Edward," _Rosalie said. He could hear Bella and Alice in the background screeching about the hot blond in the movie. _"Edward!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," he hissed into the phone.

"_Well, what happened," _Rosalie asked.

"He thinks you're a pervert."

"_That's it," _she shouted.

"God Rosalie, I don't know what the fuck you expected to happen. It's not like he was going to ask me to watch the movie with him."

"_So he didn't say anything else?" _

"Just that he thinks you're calling to get your movie back."

"_Yeah, about that," _Rosalie paused. _"It's your movie. I took it out of your drawer." _

"What," Edward shouted so loud that his next door neighbor banged on his wall. "You stole my movie. How did you know...no don't answer that."

Maybe she was having one over on him.

Edward almost dropped the phone as he frantically searched his dresser, tossing his socks and underwear all over the floor and bed. It was gone. That was his movie under the couch.

Fuck.

"_It was for a good cause," _Rosalie said. _"Although the blond looked a little too much like my brother for me to enjoy it." _

Edward ended the phone call. Rosalie was going to slice his balls off for hanging up on her, but he didn't want to listen to her talking about the blond boy in his movie. Edward already knew he looked like Jasper. That was why he had the fucking movie.

Christ, he was a pervert.

Edward fell back on his bed, surrounded by piles of socks and clean underwear. This couldn't be healthy for a person. He had been love sick since he was fifteen years old. Almost six fucking years of pinning after someone with no results whatsoever. Jasper was never going to love him. It was torture living like this.

Edward heard a scuffle in the living room and suddenly, his door flew open and in walked Rosalie.

"Hey asshole," she said. She glanced around his room and raised an eyebrow before she cleared a spot on his bed and sat down.

Edward sighed and looked into the blue eyes of Jasper's twin. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way up when you hung up on me."

"I hung up on you for a reason," Edward answered bravely. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rosalie crawled up the bed and sat down next to him, patting his hand. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid stunt."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't expecting her to claim responsibility. "I'm done, Rosalie."

"Done?"

"Yeah, no more stunts or tricks or underhanded plans. It never works because he doesn't want me like that," Edward said. He's straight, Rosalie."

It hurt to say the words. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Please don't give up Edward. I know he cares about you. If he's so straight, why hasn't there been a girlfriend since Alice. That was three years ago."

"He's been busy with school," Edward said.

"Quit defending him," Rosalie said.

"I'm not," Edward said. "I just can't take this anymore. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert," Edward said.

"Oh shit," Rosalie said. "It's bad when you're quoting songs." She frowned and looked at him. Sadness clouded her eyes and Edward had to look away. He didn't need nor want her pity.

"Stop that," Edward said, shoving her away. "It's just best if we stay friends. I don't think I could handle not having him in my life."

She was quiet for a few minutes. It made Edward nervous. When Rosalie was quiet it meant she was thinking and when she was thinking, she was planning...Fuck, Edward was doomed.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

Edward's head snapped up and he stared at the blonde bombshell sitting on his bed.

"I am?" Edward was confused. According to Rosalie, Bella and Alice he was never right about anything.

"Maybe Jasper needs to see you moving away from him. Maybe he needs to see you with other friends instead of trailing after him like a cute little puppy."

"I am not a puppy," Edward huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This could work," Rosalie said as she punched out a quick text message. She got an instant reply. "Bella and Alice think it's brilliant."

"No," Edward said, grabbing Rosalie's wrist." I said no more scheming."

"Yes, yes," she said. She wasn't even listening to him. She was busy texting again. "This is so perfect, Edward. Operation Bring on the Rain."

"I sorta hate you right now," Edward mumbled.

Whenever she named their plans Edward was in big trouble. Rosalie flashed him a sweet smile and Edward shivered. She was going to be poking her perfect nose into his business again.

"Please don't do anything, Rosalie," Edward begged.

Rosalie's phone chirped and sang and bleeped and she grinned like a vampire rolling around in a blood bank. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Edward squeaked.

"There's a party this weekend and we're going."

"There's always a party and we always go," Edward said. Maybe she wasn't doing anything.

She flashed him a scary smile and his balls shriveled up.

"Rosalie," Edward whined. "Please. Please. I'll do anything."

"Then kiss him."

Edward stared at her like she had sprouted a third eye. He spluttered and gasped but couldn't get any words to come out. Damn her.

"Don't worry about anything, Edward. We'll take care of everything." Rosalie said, jabbing at her phone some more. She stood up, patted him on the head and climbed off his bed, leaving his room with a huge grin on her face.

"What's she up to," Jasper asked, startling Edward.

"I have no idea," he said with a shudder.

"Did she say anything," Jasper asked.

"About what," Edward choked.

Jasper cleared his throat. "The video," he whispered.

"No, she's talking about some wild party this weekend." Edward did not want to talk about that stupid video.

"There's always a wild party." Jasper gave him a lopsided grin.

Jeesh, Edward loved that smile, but it fucked with his brain. It made him forget what they were talking about. It made him want to lick those full lips and shove his tongue in Jasper's mouth. It made his fucking dick hard.

"Um, that's what I told her," Edward said, proud of the fact he had kept up with the conversation.

"Why did you throw your underwear all over your room?"

Edward snorted and scrubbed his face. "Er..."

Forget about it." Jasper clapped Edward on the shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to put up with her. She drives everyone crazy."

"I've been doing it since we were fifteen." Edward shrugged. "I can handle her."

Jasper laughed. "Let's go eat. I'm fucking starving."

"Okay, give me a second," Edward said.

Jasper nodded and left his room. Edward heard someone knock on the door and Jasper was shouting that he would meet Edward down at his car.

"Right, I'll be right there," Edward said.

As soon as he heard the door close, Edward dashed out to the living room. He dropped to his belly in front of the couch and stretched his arm out, feeling around for his movie. He dragged out six huge balls of dust, a discarded rock hard pizza crust, three M & M's, possibly a cheeto and a stick.

Gross.

The movie was no longer under the couch.

So where was it?

He glanced around the room, but saw no sign of the case. Well fuck. He distinctly remembered kicking the movie under the couch, but now it wasn't there. Maybe Jasper took the movie and tucked it in his backpack to return to Rosalie. Edward spotted Jasper's backpack on the chair. He yanked on the zipper but halfway down, it got stuck. It was open enough for Edward to dig around. There was no movie. He was tugging on the zipper when the door flew open.

"Hey," Jasper shouted. Edward jumped away from Jasper's bag. "What the fuck, Edward, I'm starving."

"Uh, couldn't find my keys," he said.

Jasper smiled and picked the keys off the small table by the door, dangling them in front of Edward's face.

"What would you do without me," Jasper said, winking at him.

Edward felt his face flush. Well, that was the million dollar question and according to Rosalie it was time for Edward to find out what it was like to not hang out with Jasper all the time.

But could Edward do it? He looked at the beautiful man standing in front of him. Jasper jingled the keys again and Edward snatched them out of Jasper's hand. Their fingers touched and Edward ripped his hand away. He couldn't handle the innocent touches anymore. They never felt innocent to him.

If Edward thought about it, all those innocent touches were driving him insane and keeping his dick in a constant state of arousal. Fuck, if he really thought about it, Edward had been semi-hard since he was fifteen years old. Most guys were thrilled when they figured out how their dicks worked. It only confused Edward. It never seemed to get hard at appropriate times.

Bella, his girlfriend at the time, started to get suspicious when the only time he could get really hard was during a good blowing. Edward sighed and tried not to remember what happened next.

Never, ever gasp someone else's name when your girlfriend is giving you head.

His best friend had invaded his dreams. His best friend made his dick hard. It should have been Bella, but no, his traitorous dick let him know that it was Jasper and his tight little ass that made his erection weep and strain against his zipper. Nothing could ever be easy. He had been a sixteen year old boy who apparently wanted to do dirty things to his best friend. At least Bella had been understanding. Okay, not so much. It took her six weeks before she could even be in the same room as him. It was another month before she said hello.

"This is your fault," Edward mumbled to his dick.

"Whose fault," Jasper asked innocently.

"Rosalie's," Edward shot back. It was always easy to blame things on Jasper's sister.

"Everything is Rosalie's fault," Jasper agreed.

They both started laughing. This friend thing would have to do. At least Edward would still have Jasper in his life.

No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>All righty then...here we go again...I'll be standing over in the corner hiding behind that big plant...Xo Drizl <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I'd post this chapter before fanfic freaks out again and won't let me into my account...Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited/alerted this story. I'm feeling the pressure and am unsure about this chapter. I sort of know where the story will end up...it's just getting to that point...lol...I suck at outlines...and I'm still feeling the boys out...okay, read...oh, before I forget, the mistakes are all mine...**

* * *

><p><em>"This is your fault," Edward mumbled to his dick.<em>

_"Whose fault," Jasper asked innocently._

_"Rosalie's," Edward shot back. It was always easy to blame things on Jasper's sister._

_"Everything is Rosalie's fault," Jasper agreed._

_They both started laughing. This friend thing would have to do. At least Edward would still have Jasper in his life._

_No matter how much it hurt._

_**Like Wishing for Rain**  
><em>

_**Chapter 2**_

The car ride to their favorite restaurant and bar was tense for Edward. Rosalie's words kept haunting him.

_Step away from him...step away from him...you're like a sad little puppy, trailing after him..._

All he could do was steal looks at Jasper and wonder if he could really step away from him. He hadn't really left his side for six years. The thought made him physically sick and as usual, his dick ached.

"Hey," Jasper said as he pulled into the parking lot. "What is up with you?"

"I'm starving," Edward said. "And thirsty. I need a beer. Maybe several."

Jasper eyed him curiously. "I think you need to get laid. How long has it been?"

Edward was at a loss. He forgot how to speak, to breathe, to think. He wanted to be pissed or to laugh hysterically at the ridiculous situation he had put himself in. Of course he needed to get laid. He was tired of his hand. His dick was sick of his hand. His dick wanted to be buried in tight heat. What the fuck did that even mean? Tight heat. It was a stupid phrase. What he really wanted was to pin Jasper to the ground and fuck him until he screamed his name.

Not a good thing to think about if one is trying to keep an erection at bay.

"Edward," Jasper said, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, just like that," Edward mumbled.

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Fuck, nothing," Edward snapped and silently scolded himself for thinking such dirty thoughts.

Jasper gave him an odd look, but thankfully, kept his mouth shut and didn't ask him any more questions about his need for sex.

"Stop getting involved," Edward hissed at his stupid dick who was taking an inappropriate interest in this fucking conversation and Jasper's fingers as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, shoving them into his pocket.

"Uh," Edward grunted as he tried to shift his dick to a more comfortable position that didn't even exist.

Someone banged on Jasper's window and Edward almost hit his head on the ceiling of the car.

"Hey, shithead," Rosalie shouted at Jasper. "I want my movie back!"

Oh good god. Fucking Rosalie and that stupid movie. She ripped the door open and started yelling about taking other people's shit when they weren't finished with it.

Bella tapped on Edward's window and smiled sadly at him. Alice pulled on the handle and he soon found himself being escorted into the bar by two women.

"We'll just let those two shout it out," Bella said.

"How did you know where we were," Edward asked.

"Are you kidding," Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Er...no."

Alice shoved him into a booth and laughed, sitting down next to him. "You and Jasper come here every Sunday. Never fails."

"We do not," Edward said, suddenly feeling a bit defensive. They did not come here every Sunday. Three weeks ago Jasper had a bad cold and Edward had picked up food for them and brought it back to the apartment. Yes, the food had been from this place, but so what.

"Whatever, Edward," Bella said. "You two are like an old married couple."

"We are not," Edward whined. Edward had heard that sometimes the sex slowed down after marriage but even married couples had sex and Edward was definitely not getting any action.

A server came over and set a beer in front of him and another across from him. "Where's the blond," the server asked as he handed menus to Alice and Bella.

"Parking lot," Edward answered.

Bella and Alice's laughter filled the bar and Edward frowned into his beer. Old married couple. These women were crazy. This bar just had really good food, especially if you had a hangover.

The server took the girls' order.

"Your usual," the server asked and winked at Edward.

"Fine, yes," Edward said.

"And the blond?"

"Yes, him too," Edward said, waving the man away.

"He winked at you," Alice giggled.

"He always winks at me," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "It's his thing. He winks at everyone."

"He didn't wink at me," Bella pouted.

"Or me," Alice added.

Edward dismissed them both with a rude gesture and drank his beer, sneaking looks at the door.

"Jasper's fine, Edward," Bella said, rolling her eyes and mouthing the words 'old married couple.'

"Maybe I should go check on them," Edward said. He ignored their giggles. Jasper could be in trouble.

"Are you crazy," Bella said.

"Probably," Edward grumbled.

He took another drink of beer and realized he had polished off an entire bottle in less than five minutes. The server came back with another bottle before Edward set his empty on the table. Jasper stomped in followed closely by a hissing Rosalie.

Alice shoved Bella out of the booth, quickly yanking Jasper's full beer and putting it next to Edward's bottle. She grabbed her drink and gave Bella hers as they gracefully switched sides of the table. The switch was so fast that Edward wasn't even sure that Bella hadn't climbed over the table. Jasper certainly didn't notice as he slid into the booth next to Edward. Rosalie followed and shoved Jasper directly into Edward. Edward had full side-body contact with Jasper. His eyes glazed over and dirty thoughts filled his head.

Edward's head snapped up when he heard Alice and Bella snickering and he felt his dick stirring again. Were these girls crazy? They knew what happened when Edward came in direct contact with Jasper. He wouldn't be able to get out of the booth without embarrassing himself. For fucks sake, he was going to strangle Alice and Bella.

Jasper's body was warm and his strong thigh rested against his and it made Edward hot. He grabbed his beer and drank like a man who hadn't seen liquid in two days.

"Fuck, Edward, you should slow down or I'll be dragging your ass home and putting you to bed," Jasper said.

The words bounced around in his head and his dirty mind created wonderful full blown color pictures of Jasper putting him to bed and crawling in with him. His dick let him know that he liked the pictures too.

"Fuck, Stop it, you," Edward hissed under his breath as he pushed his palm against his aching dick. "I'll fucking take care of you later."

"Take care of who," Jasper asked, staring at him with those bright blue eyes. Edward's dick jumped.

"I ordered for you," Edward said quickly.

Alice and Bella giggled and sputtered into their drinks. Edward hoped some of it would come out their noses.

"Edward," Rosalie snapped.

"Hmmm," Edward mumbled.

"Jasper told me you have my movie," Rosalie said.

"Er," Edward stammered. He felt Jasper kick him in the ankle and then give him a funny look.

What was wrong with these people? What the fuck was he supposed to say? He didn't have the movie. He chose to ignore Rosalie and drink some more.

"Well, I don't care who fucking has it," Rosalie grumbled when no one answered. "Just get it back to me."

Jasper scowled at Rosalie and downed his beer. The server rushed to the table with another one. Jasper thanked him and the server winked at him. Jasper offered him a sweet smile. Now Edward was scowling.

For ten minutes everyone sat around and did nothing except eye each other and sip on their drinks. When the food came, they all concentrated on the food in front of them. The silence was killing Edward. And someone kept bumping his leg.

By the time the plates had been cleared away Edward was slightly buzzed and when he was under the influence of alcohol, he had a tendency to do stupid things. Plus the leg bumping had escalated to a bit of a rub on his calf. Either he was imagining things or it was Bella or Alice or Rosalie. Of course if it was Rosalie that would have to mean her leg was stretched over Jasper's leg, but she was rather bendy when she needed to be. It was probably one of those stupid girls. He didn't dare sneak a peek. He didn't really want to know which girl was trying to feel him up.

"I need to get going," Jasper said. "I have a paper due next week."

Rosalie stood up and let Jasper out. Edward followed but Rosalie blocked his way. "Move," Edward said.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go home," Jasper said, smiling at him.

God he loved that smile, he thought as he pushed Rosalie out of the way. Rosalie barked and Edward froze. She yipped again and Edward wanted to rip her throat out.

Jasper turned his head and stared at his sister. "Did you just bark?"

"Inside joke," she said, looking over a Alice and Bella who were practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Edward's heart sank to the floor. He knew what she wanted him to do but he really wanted to go home with Jasper.

"Edward," Jasper said. "Let's go."

"Puppy," Rosalie whispered.

Edward's fists clenched and he stared at the floor, mumbling something about staying for another beer.

"Okay," Jasper said quietly. "I'll see you later then."

Edward huffed. He was sort of hoping for more of a fight from Jasper. Edward's eyes followed Jasper to the cashier where he took out his wallet and paid the bill. He never even looked back at him.

Rosalie shoved Edward back into the booth and patted his head. Now he totally felt like a puppy with her ruffling his hair.

"Play along, Edward," Bella said.

They were laughing and giggling and teasing Edward and Edward was fake laughing and fake giggling with them so he missed the moment that Jasper paused at the door, watching him with sad, lonely eyes. But someone was paying attention and when Rosalie saw it she smiled slyly to herself. Her stupid brother wasn't going to know what hit him. She was going to get these two together if she had to strip them down and lock them in a room. Boys were so stupid. But first she had to make sure that Jasper was into guys.

The girls made Edward stay an extra hour. When Edward finally was allowed to go home he was absolutely miserable. Things got worse when he stumbled through the door and shouted for Jasper. No one answered. Jasper wasn't home. Where the hell was he? He was always home at this time on Sunday. This is when they bitched about upcoming tests or papers that were due. Edward ripped his jacket off and tossed it on the ground.

Stupid Rosalie and her stupid plan. It hadn't really even started and already, he wanted things back to normal. He wanted Jasper home, sitting on the couch and telling him about everything that he had to complete by week's end. In a few months they were both going to graduate and then where would they be? Edward suddenly felt sick. He hadn't thought about anything after graduation. He always took it for granted that Jasper would always be there. Instead of bitching about school, they would be complaining about their bosses or co-workers.

Edward's head hurt. He couldn't think about all the horrible possibilities that the future might hold. He sat on the couch and stared at his feet. The stick he had pulled out from under the couch lay near his foot. He kicked it across the room.

A light went on in Edward's brain. His movie. If Jasper wasn't home, he could look for his movie. He dropped to his stomach and peered under the couch again, but the movie still wasn't there. He ripped the cushions off the couch, but all he found was more dust and food particles. He needed to remember to tell Jasper to vacuum better.

He looked under all the chairs and tables, but all he managed to find was one of his dirty magazines. Christ, he didn't remember leaving that out. He needed to be more careful with his porn. He was already down one movie. Edward was exhausted and still movie-less. He'd practically destroyed their living room and should probably put everything back together but he needed a little break. He sat down on the floor on one of the couch cushions and flipped open his magazine to his favorite picture. The blond smiled lazily at the camera, gripping his hard cock. The guy had brown eyes but Edward could easily imagine bright blue eyes looking back at him. The hair was almost perfect, except Jasper's was a little longer right now and curled around his shirt collar.

He'd accidentally touched Jasper's hair once. They were really drunk and Edward had sort of passed out on Jasper's shoulder. He may have buried his nose in those cute little curls when he woke up because he needed to piss. Jasper had moaned a little. Edward had froze but it didn't take him long to figure out that Jasper was asleep and probably dreaming about some girl with big tits. That little moan had turned Edward on so much that he had to jack off before he could use the bathroom.

The memory made his dick harden. Edward leaned back and rubbed his dick through his jeans. His dick seemed to sigh with the idea of impending relief. He was pretty sure he had been half hard the entire day.

"I told you I'd take care of you," Edward said as he popped his buttons and pulled his dick out. The cool air made him hiss but he quickly wrapped his fingers around his almost painful erection. He would clean up the living room after he jacked off. He would be more relaxed and able to think better. The blood would go to his brain instead of holing up in his dick.

He pushed his jeans down past his hips to make things less complicated. Lube would be nice, but that would mean he would have to move. His dick seemed to be shouting for him to get on with it, so Edward spit into his palm. It would have to do. He didn't think this would take long anyway. He laid back, pulled his knees up a bit and balanced the magazine against his thighs so he could look at the blond boy. He'd probably get a fucking paper cut on his balls or something.

He gave his dick several slow, hard strokes and moaned loudly, staring at the blond in the magazine.

"Jasper," Edward hissed as he twisted and moved his hand faster up and down his shaft. His knees fell open and the magazine slid to the floor. His orgasm was coming. His hips pumped and he sped up his hand. "Mmmmm," he groaned.

The burning started in his belly. Small sparks moved down into his balls and then he heard a key slide into the lock of the front door.

"Fuck," Edward hissed and he struggled to get his pants pulled up. His dick protested loudly when he shoved it into his pants and pulled his shirt over his still open pants.

The door creaked open and Jasper's laughter curled around him. Edward quickly stood up, grabbing the magazine and shoving it into his open pants.

"Ugh," Edward grunted as his dick throbbed.

"Hey," Jasper said as his mouth dropped open. "What's going on?"

"Who's that," Edward blurted as some tall, red headed bimbo stepped into his apartment.

"Oh, um, this is Victoria. We've been working on our papers," Jasper said as he picked up a couch cushion and placed it back on the couch. "Victoria, this is Edward, my roommate."

"Fuck," Edward hissed. He had no right to be upset. He was just Jasper's roommate. And Jasper liked girls. But Victoria was standing too close to Jasper and before he could stop it jealousy ripped through his body and he sorta growled.

He fucking growled and Jasper gaped at him like he was a complete weirdo. Jasper would really think he was a freak if he knew that Edward's pants were unbuttoned and his dick was straining to get out of his pants to molest Jasper.

"What's going on, Edward," Jasper repeated as he looked around the wrecked room.

"Erm, I lost a page of my paper from this er, paper I was working on…."

"Did you find it," Jasper asked.

"No," Edward said. "I'll go look in my bedroom."

Jasper gave him another strange look and shook his head. Edward limped into his room and slammed the door. He heard more laughter and fell into his bed, placing his pillow over his head as he tried to block out the sounds coming from the living room.

"Fuck," he mumbled and rolled over, taking the magazine out of his pants. His dick was still hard and aching. "There is something wrong with you."

He ripped his pants off his body, shoved his hand into his underwear and finished what he started in three minutes.

"You shouldn't be so happy. It's just my fucking hand again," Edward said, frowning as his cum cooled in his hand. "And he's with a girl."

The line from that song floated through his head again.

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

Edward snorted. He was going to die of thirst is this fucking desert. He was already certain he was losing his fucking mind. He was having conversations with his dick, letting three crazy girls tell him that Jasper had the hots for him when the boy was obviously straight as an arrow and now he was probably going to end up listening to Jasper's bed thump against his wall all night as he fucked the bimbo into oblivion.

Could his life get anymore fucked up?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it for now...Drizl runs away...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday...yep a really, really early chapter...Blame or kiss the girls on FaceBook...**

**Before we get started, this chapter is dedicated to a few slash lovers who were talking about this story on FaceBook. While reading the thread, this wonderful idea for the movie popped into my head...well, I think it's wonderful...but I'm a little deranged because I seriously laughed out loud while I was writing this chapter. So my lovelies (you all know who you are) thank you for planting the seed that became this chapter...AND...to everyone who reviewed thank you...fanfic has been a bear and wouldn't let me respond. I never know if people want a response or not, but rest assured, I do read them and grin like a proud mama bear when you tell me how much you are enjoying the story...Jeesh, I'm talking waaaay too much...Read on...**

* * *

><p><em>He was losing his fucking mind. He was having conversations with his dick, letting three crazy girls tell him that Jasper had the hots from him when the boy was obviously straight as an arrow and now he was probably going to end up listening to Jasper's bed thump against his wall all night as he fucked the bimbo.<em>

_Could his life get anymore fucked up?_

**Like Wishing for Rain**

**Chapter 3**

The roar of the vacuum cleaner woke Edward out of a fitful slumber. His dreams had been filled with banging headboards and beds filled with women who leered at Jasper and laughed at Edward as they ran their claws all over Jasper's naked body. Edward had pleaded with Jasper to stop, but Jasper had only smiled and latched onto the woman's neck.

He rolled out of bed and plodded into the living room. His eyes were greeted to a lovely sight. A shirtless Jasper was vacuuming. He had head phones in his ears and with every other shove of the vacuum he wiggled his ass. Edward's dick throbbed with every sway and shake. He was so mesmerized he didn't even realize that he had grabbed his hard dick and was stroking in time to the beat.

Jasper did a quick turn and Edward yanked his hand away from his crotch and spun around. "God damn. You're gonna get me busted," he scolded his dick.

"Good morning, Edward," Jasper said happily.

Edward grunted and went back to his room. The boy obviously got laid last night. No one was that happy because of vacuuming. Edward hadn't heard any of the telltale sounds, but maybe the girl was quiet. His dick twitched in his shorts, trying to remind him of his needs.

"No fucking way," Edward growled. He gathered up some clean clothes and went to take a shower. It would be easy to toss one off but he totally ignored his dick. If he was unhappy, his dick could suffer right along with him. He was stronger than his dick.

Maybe.

"Fuck," Edward hissed as he pushed his dick into his dress pants. "No getting hard at school."

He had a presentation in his Communications class today. He wasn't worried about the presentation. He had completed the assignment early last week and was ready to nail it to the wall and be done with this class. If he aced it, he would be excused from the final.

He grabbed a black tie and went to find Jasper. Edward was shit at tie tying and Jasper was a pro. Plus it meant getting close to Jasper. He could add one more thing to his list that he wouldn't be able to do if Jasper wasn't around.

The living room was very tidy. There were no signs of the frantic search for porn that Edward had been on last night. Jasper came out of his bedroom just as Edward was about to knock.

"Hey," Jasper said, grinning at him. "Were you going to knock?"

"Er, yeah, didn't want to disturb you if you had company," Edward said, peeking over his shoulder. "Do you have company?"

"No, who would be here," Jasper asked. He looked confused.

"Uh, that Vickie girl?"

"You mean Victoria? God, she would tear your head off and burn your remains if you called her Vickie." He laughed.

Edward shuddered.

"She's definitely not my type," Jasper added, wrinkling his nose. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't get going."

"Tie first," Edward said, holding his tie up to Jasper.

Jasper reached for the tie and brushed his fingers over Edward's knuckles. The touch went straight to Edward's dick and it got worse when Jasper lifted his arms and rested his wrists on Edward's shoulders as he threaded the tie under Edward's shirt collar, taking the time to straighten and smooth the collar back in place.

Oh god, he wanted to fall into Jasper's arms and melt into the man's chest.

The hallway seemed to be incredibly crowded at the moment and Edward could smell the fresh scent of clean Jasper. His blood was all draining down to his dick. He could practically hear the fabric of his pants stretching to accomodate his growing erection. When Jasper's hot breath puffed across his cheek, Edward almost lost the ability to stand. He wobbled and felt Jasper balance him against the wall. All he had to do was lean forward and brush his lips against that exposed neck. All he had to do was lean forward and his erection would touch Jasper and he'd come in his pants. All he had to do was get the hell out of this hallway so he could breathe again, but his brain stopped functioning and he was trapped in this hell.

Suddenly the air cooled and Jasper was dragging him down the hall. A jacket was thrust in his face and a backpack slung over his shoulder. The door opened and he was unceremoniously shoved into the hall. The haze over his brain was clearing. Unfortunately at that moment, Mrs. Masen opened her door and grinned at him. She was wearing a bright yellow house dress or something. Fuck, maybe it was a bath towel. His brain shouted to bring the haze back. She waved the newspaper at him, winked and disappeared back into her apartment. Well, at least she didn't flash him. She had done that before and Edward had to go look at boy porn for an hour before the image of a half naked Mrs. Masen was replaced with pretty boys and hard dicks.

He could look on the bright side of things. She had deflated his dick for him.

"Jeezus Edward,what's wrong with you? I thought you were ready for this presentation," Jasper said.

"Presentation?"

"Yes, Edward, your social media presentation." Jasper's lips were moving and Edward was caught up in the longing to taste them. "You're freaking me out."

Dammit, his dick was getting hard again.

"Cullen!"

The use of his last name snapped him out of his daze. "Oh man, sorry Jazz," Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I am a little nervous."

"You've totally fucked up your hair," Jasper said, reaching out and moving a few strands around. "What is up with you? The last two days you've been a little strange."

Edward wanted to scream that it was Jasper who was fucking him up. All these small little touches were driving him crazy. He wanted to know if there was anything hidden behind them or if they were just...well, he didn't know what they were. And his dick liked them way too much.

Edward climbed into the car, groaning when he set his backpack on his stupid dick. "You deserve it," Edward hissed at his dick.

Jasper shook his head and started the car.

"I'm sorry for getting all nuts," Edward said.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and started talking about all the assignments he had to have done by the end of the week. This was the conversation they should have had yesterday while sitting on their couch watching tv. This was why everything was off. Edward was able to make a quick recovery and Jasper seemed to forget about his odd behavior in the hallway. By the time they got to school, they were laughing and joking about their classes and stressing about their upcoming finals.

"Text when you're ready to leave okay," Jasper said. "And good luck with your presentation. I know you're gonna nail it. You look great, Edward."

"Thanks." He beamed and walked backwards for a few steps so he could watch Jasper...er, watch the sway of Jasper's hips. Like that was normal. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Could you be anymore obvious," Rosale giggled in his ear.

"What are you talking about," Edward asked.

"You're totally staring at my brother's ass."

Edward huffed. "I am not."

"You so are. You're lucky I'm cool with it." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "So was he upset you weren't around."

Edward's shoulders sagged. "Not really. He wasn't even home and when he did come back, he had some stupid Vickie Victoria girl with him."

"Did she spend the night," Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so, but it's not like I checked his room or anything."

"Did you find the movie?"

"NO!"

"Sorr—eee, I'm just curious. We all know Jasper must have it. What the hell is he doing with it?"

"I really have to go Rosalie. I have two classes and a presentation today."

"Ok, fine, but call me when you're done. I have some ideas for the party this weekend and we should go out on Thursday."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said.

Finally everything was moving along like a regular day. His first two classes were nothing but review. He was able to collect his thoughts and calm the fuck down. His dick was even behaving. He made sure to threaten him one more time before he walked into his Social Media class. He sat through four presentations before it was his turn.

He dragged out his laptop and hooked it up to the screen, talking about the different uses of social media in the world of advertising while he set everything up. Things seemed to be moving along rather smoothly. He pressed the button on his computer to bring up some statistics about the various social media available to the public. He was just about to start spouting more facts when a loud moan came out of the speaker. The entire class looked up at the screen.

Edward paled. He knew that fucking moan.

"Oh holy fuck," Edward gasped. This wasn't his presentation disk. This was his fucking missing movie. What the fuck was it doing on the screen in his class? Edward chanced a glance at the screen. Oh, it would have to be queued to Edward's favorite part.

"_Fuck me harder, baby," _the blond on the screen shouted, looking over his shoulder at a very lovely sweaty brunet.

A huge collective gasp reverberated through the room. Oh right, there were other people in the room waiting for his presentation on social media who instead were currently being treated to his favorite blond getting fucked hard.

For several seconds, Edward couldn't move. This wasn't really happening. It had to be a nightmare. You know, the one where you're giving a speech and you suddenly realize you're naked. He would stand still until he woke up and then he would laugh. But the movie kept playing and the blond on the screen was now shouting about the size of his partner's dick. This wasn't a fucking dream. Edward started punching buttons, but the blond wouldn't shut up. He finally just yanked the cord out of his laptop, disconnecting it from the screen. Edward's notes tumbled to the floor and he stared at his shell-shocked audience.

Fuck, if they hadn't known he was gay before...they certainly did now.

"Right, that appears to have been the wrong disk," Edward said. He heard several snickers. "I think I'll just end my presentation on that final moan. Er, social media is a great thing."

"Class dismissed," the professor shouted. "A word, Mr. Cullen."

Oh god, Edward's entire college career was about to go down the toilet. He would be the first student ever expelled with only two months before he had that degree in his hand. He would go from the dean's list to a huge zero. His parents would disown him and his life would spiral out of control. He would lose Jasper and end up flipping burgers at some fast food restaurant.

"Edward," the professor said, pushing him toward a chair. "You need to breathe."

"Right," Edward panted and pulled at his hair.

"Sit down, son. It's going to be okay," the professor said and patted him on the shoulder. "Uh, really, it's going to be fine, Edward." The professor snorted and then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but that had to be one of the oddest things I've ever seen and I've been teaching for twenty-one years."

"You mean you're not going to throw me out and flunk me?"

"Edward, it was quite obvious that you didn't do that on purpose. You're a great student and you're going to go to far in the real world. Most people would have bolted out of the room, but you calmly told everyone it was the wrong video and that your presentation was over."

"I was in shock," Edward said.

"I think everyone was," the professor said. "I'm sure I'll get some complaints about the content, but they'll get over it."

"I am sorry," Edward said.

"Someone wasn't playing a cruel joke on you, were they?"

"No, I think it was an accident."

"You know you can talk to me if there is no one else," the professor said.

"I appreciate it, but everything is fine."

The professor smiled and held out his hand. "You've been a great student, a pleasure to have in class and I can honestly say I will never forget your presentation."

Edward shook his hand and smiled.

"Good luck, Edward."

"Thanks," Edward said as he packed up his laptop and notes.

He was about to text Jasper when those unsure thoughts came floating into his head. Jasper wouldn't do this to him on purpose would he? Edward shoved his phone back into his pocket and frowned, bumping into someone.

"Excuse me," he mumbled.

Two girls giggled loudly. Oh christ, those two were in his class. He wasn't in the mood for any questions, so he just gave them a small smile and shook his head. He needed to get off campus. The whole school probably knew about the porn fiasco.

His professor's voice kept pushing his way into Edward's mind. _Cruel joke? Cruel joke? _

How did that movie get in his laptop?

There was only one thing he to do. He ripped his phone out of his pants and called Rosalie.

"_Hello Edward." _

"I found the fucking movie," Edward growled into the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>okay then...er...I'll just be over here...don't throw things at me...Edward will be fine...I promise...Xo Drizl <strong>

**PS Reviews make me write faster...hahahaha...Flove you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh...I don't know...I wasn't going to post this chapter but fuck it...this is it...I'm being a drama queen right now so be gentle with your comments...oh and warning for peeping Edward and naked boys...read on, oh lovers of slash... **

* * *

><p><em>His professor's voice kept pushing his way into Edward's mind. Cruel joke? Cruel joke?<em>

_How did that movie get in his laptop? _

_There was only one thing he to do. He ripped his phone out of his pants and called Rosalie._

"_Hello Edward." _

"_I found the fucking movie," Edward growled into the phone. _

**Like Wishing for Rain**

**Chapter 4**

_I'll be right there," _Rosalie shouted.

She had stayed on the line long enough to find out where Edward would be waiting for her. Edward tried to blend into the wall, but people kept staring at him and whispering. He was probably paranoid. He finally sat in a chair and hid behind a book.

Edward knew the moment Rosalie entered the student union because he could hear her shouting at a group of students to get the fuck out of the way. She bolted around the corner followed by Bella and Alice. Oh god, he really didn't want the entire group listening to his problems. But he figured they were a matched set and even if they weren't here they would find out and make him recount the terrible tale again. This way he could get it over with in one painful telling.

Rosalie pushed the book down into his lap. "Was it you?"

Edward ignored her question and gaped at her disheveled appearance. Rosalie's always perfectly styled hair was a mess, she was panting and good grief, there was beads of sweat on her forehead. She must have ran all the way across campus to get to him.

"Was it you," Rosalie repeated.

"Me what," Edward asked.

"The porno video during a presentation," Bella, Rosalie and Alice all said at once.

"I told you I found my movie," Edward mumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"Holy shit, it was you," Rosalie said. "What happened?"

"Laptop. The movie was in my laptop instead of my presentation disk," Edward groaned.

"Edward." Rosalie knelt down next to him. "You know Jasper would never do something like that on purpose to you. You have to believe me."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to believe anymore. A large part of him hoped Jasper would never do anything so horrible. They were supposed to be best friends. Jasper wouldn't hate him just because he was gay? Would he? Edward was tipping really close to a panic attack. He concentrated on breathing.

Bella took his backpack out of his lap and pulled the computer out of the bag. Edward had no idea what she was doing. Maybe she wanted to see the movie again. Edward covered his ears with his hands. He didn't think he could handle the beautiful moans from the blond. The ordeal in the classroom might have tainted the movie a little bit. It was going to take some time before Edward would be able to watch the movie again.

"Edward," Bella squeaked and poked him in the leg to make sure he looked at her.

"What?"

"Did you even look at this computer," Bella asked.

"Um, no. Why would I do that," he asked.

"Well...um...this...I know you and Jasper...well.."

His phone buzzed before Bella could finish her stammering.

"Edward, answer your phone." Rosalie punched him.

"It's Jasper," Edward said, staring at the screen.

"Perfect," Rosalie said.

"What am I supposed to say," he babbled. "I can't. What if he did do it..."

"Oh for gods sakes, Edward. Why would he call you if he did it on purpose," Rosalie shouted. "I say we just ask him."

He felt dizzy. Rosalie was nuts. His phone rang again and Rosalie snatched it out of his hand. Edward tried to wrestle the phone away from her, but she stabbed him with one of her long nails and he retreated.

"Hello," Rosalie said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"_Er...Rosalie? I thought I called Edward's phone?" _

"You did but Edward's busy at the moment, so you get me."

"_Well, I need to talk to him. I forgot my laptop at home and I need it for a paper that's due in two days." _

Rosalie stared at the phone. Bella was poking Edward in the thigh so hard, he lost track of the non-conversation Rosalie was having with Jasper. She appeared to be having a stare down with his phone.

"What Bella," he growled.

"This isn't your laptop," she said.

"Not my...what? Who's..."

Edward grabbed the laptop away from her. His mouth fell open when he flipped it open and stared at wallpaper. This computer...

"Oh my god..."

Edward flew out of the chair and grabbed the phone from Rosalie's hand. "I'm already on my way home. I'll meet you there," he shouted into the phone, before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Rosalie hissed.

"He can't know," Edward shouted. He took his backpack and laptop out of Bella's hands. "It was a mistake. I need a ride. We have to beat Jasper home."

He grabbed Rosalie by the arm.

"Stop it, Edward, what the fuck?"

Bella groaned. "It was Jasper's computer, not mine."

"Oh holy fuck," Rosalie shouted. "This is perfect. Now you can talk to him and get all this shit out in the open."

"No, he can't know," Edward repeated.

"Why the hell not," Rosalie shouted.

"Please Rosalie, you can scream at me in the car," Edward pleaded. "Get me home."

"Fine. It didn't sound like he was driving yet," Rosalie said as they raced across campus to her vehicle. Edward was huffing by the time he climbed into the front seat of her car. He was pretty sure he coughed up part of his lung back by the library.

Bella and Alice were cursing him and talking about doing things to his junk. It was hard not to snap at them about being nosy. They didn't have to come with him. He hadn't forced them to chase across campus, but their threats were scary. He groaned and placed a protective hand over his dick. Even though the fucker had a habit of getting him in trouble, he liked it way too much to put it in any real danger.

The girls jumped in the back seat and chattered as Rosalie drove like an indy driver, weaving in and out of traffic and shaving a few years off Edward's life.

"This would be the perfect time to talk to Jasper," Bella said.

"And say what," Edward asked, his eyes wide as Rosalie narrowly missed the mirror on a parked car.

"The truth is always a nice place to start," Bella shot back. "It's obvious he's been watching the movie."

"That doesn't mean he likes it," Edward countered. Edward was about to add some brilliant insight into the conversation when Rosalie pulled into his parking lot and slammed on the brakes so hard his nose almost became a permanent part of the dash.

"I just saw Jasper's car," Alice shouted. Edward's brain shot into overdrive but his body seemed to be a step behind. He stumbled and fell ungracefully to the ground. The pavement bit into his hands but he protected his backpack and Jasper's laptop. Bella dragged him to his feet and helped him stand as Alice ran across the lot to stall Jasper.

Rosalie, Edward and Bella charged across the lot. Edward tossed Rosalie the keys and she had the apartment door open and closed so fast she almost took off his foot. They got into his apartment and Bella yanked the laptop out of his backpack and put it on the kitchen table. Edward found his sitting in the living room.

By the time Edward heard Jasper's key turn in the lock, he and the girls were relaxing in the living room. Well, they were relaxing, Edward was tense. The palms of his hands were bleeding from the tiny rocks embedded into his skin. His leg was bouncing and he was pretty sure he was grinding his teeth.

"Hi," Jasper said as he walked in. Edward couldn't help but stare at the boy. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was mussed and his eyes had a twinkle in them that made Edward want to swoon like a girl. "So, how did your presentation go, Edward? I bet you nailed it."

Rosalie snorted and Edward kicked her. "Yep, totally. I don't have to take the final."

"Jeez, I heard the craziest thing on campus about some poor schmuck. He was doing a speech or something and queued up some porno in front of the whole class. Fuck, that would be embarrassing,"

Edward's cheeks heated and he groaned. Rosalie had her fist shoved in her mouth. Alice was eating a decorative pillow and Bella was chewing on her lip so hard, Edward was sure it was going to start to bleed.

They all watched as Jasper picked up his laptop and shoved it into his backpack. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Watch any good movies lately," she said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest my sweet sister."

"Just asking a question," she said, smiling like a she-devil. Edward shivered. Sometimes Rosalie scared him. He never knew what was rolling around in her brain but whenever she planned things that involved him, they didn't always turn out the best.

After Jasper had tucked his laptop safely into his bag along with Edward's movie, he sat down, right next to Edward, like hip-to-knee-to-ankle-touching, close.

"So," Rosalie crooned. "What was that about some guy and his porn?"

Jasper shrugged. "It's going around campus that some guy was giving a speech and he turned on some porn."

"No," Rosalie said, leaning forward. "How awful."

Edward mentally shouted a loud prayer asking for a massive power failure, an earthquake, a tsunami or any other natural or created disaster to happen. Maybe Mrs. Masen would set off her smoke alarm again. The last time it happened she had run outside in a very sheer bathrobe. She giggled a lot and pretended to be horrified. Edward had smiled weakly and offered her his jacket. Jasper had laughed until tears ran down his face.

"I didn't hear much. I felt sorry for the bastard. Could you imagine speaking in front of a class and suddenly turning on some rank video?"

"I bet it was terrible for the guy," Rosalie sighed and let her eyes linger on Edward until he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what I would do? What would you do Edward," Rosalie asked in her sweet sing song voice that made Edward feel like puking on her.

Edward slowly turned his head and glared at her, thinking horrible thoughts of vengeance. "Oh, I don't know, Rosalie, I'd probably just pull the plug."

"Really," Jasper said. "I'd totally freak out or something."

Edward forced himself to turn and meet Jasper's gaze. Jasper grinned at him and Edward dissolved into a puddle of goo. God, he was so whipped it was a little unnerving.

"How do you think the disk got in the guy's computer," Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," Bella shouted and Edward immediately loved her. "We need to go. We have that thing. Remember?"

Alice was already out of her chair, yanking on Rosalie's arm. "Fine," Rosalie said. "I'll call you later, Edward."

Alice and Bella herded Rosalie out of the apartment leaving a very shaken Edward still sitting right next to Jasper.

"Are you dating my sister," Jasper asked.

"What," Edward shouted. "No, why would I date her? I don't even like..." Edward clamped his hand over his mouth, wincing when his injured hands came in contact with the scruff on his face.

Fuck, he almost outed himself and now his hands hurt again.

"Edward," Jasper asked. "What's going on with you?"

Edward sighed and picked out a rock that was jammed into his skin by his pinky. "Nothing. It's been a fucking long day."

"Hey," Jasper said. "Your hands are bleeding."

"Oh yeah, I had a little accident in the parking lot," Edward mumbled.

"Come on," Jasper said, tugging on Edward's elbow. "You can talk to me about anything, ya know." Jasper gave him a crooked smile and Edward's dick did a dance in his pants.

"I know. It's just school and finals and..that's all," Edward mumbled. He wanted to add so many things, but he slammed his mouth shut before he said something stupid.

"Up," Jasper said and pointed at the kitchen counter.

Edward may have squeaked, but he did what he was told and jumped up on the countertop. His dick was becoming very interested in what was happening. Jasper was digging in a drawer and his jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips. If Jasper flashed him some skin, Edward was going to slide off the counter and curl up in a ball and wait for his dick to explode.

Jasper turned around and grinned again before he bent down and pulled open another drawer.

"He's not interested in you," Edward hissed as his dick knocked on his zipper. Edward tried to cross his legs and almost slipped off the counter.

"Hold out your hands, Edward," Jasper ordered as nudged Edward's legs apart. Edward stopped breathing and tried to still the steady rise of his dick. How could Jasper not notice the bulge in his pants? But it didn't seem to bother him as he inched closer to Edward. He wrapped a damp, warm towel around Edward's hands, wiping gently. Edward's eyes glazed over. Jasper was too close. He could smell him and feel the heat from his body. It made him want to wrap his legs around Jasper and press his rock hard dick against his body.

"Fuck," Edward mumbled.

"Sorry," Jasper said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, thanks Jasper," Edward stuttered when Jasper stepped back.

Jasper's cheeks pinked and he coughed. "I need to take a quick shower. I have to meet with Victoria tonight, but it shouldn't take too long. Thank god our paper is almost complete. The woman can't keep her hands to herself."

Jasper shook his head and went to his room.

Edward frowned. He wanted to kill that stupid bitch for making his Jasper uncomfortable. His Jasper. What a laugh. He jumped down from the counter and shoved the heel of his hand into his dick.

"You are so gonna out me." He scowled at his dick. "You can wait until Jasper leaves."

Edward nearly jumped out his skin when Jasper's phone rang. He had left it on the kitchen table. Edward grabbed it and ran down the hall, pushing Jasper's door open. Things went to hell the moment he put his foot into Jasper's room.

"Hey Jasper, telephone...it's your...hello, Mrs. Haaaahhhh.."

"_Edward dear, is that you?"_

The room went hazy and movement slowed down. The door to Jasper's bathroom was wide open.

"Uh," Edward squeaked.

The shower turned on and a very naked Jasper lifted his bare foot and stepped under the hot spray. Edward's mouth stopped working and he grunted into the phone. Everything stopped working because every single drop of blood in his entire body was now stored in his dick.

"_Edward...Edward?" _

"Jaz...er...he'll call you back."

Edward hung up and stared at Jasper, like a fucking voyeur. Voyeur, such a lovely word. Much better than peeping tom or stalker. And that's exactly what Edward was doing at this moment. Peeping, watching, looking, panting, drooling.

"Fucking hell," he gasped and grabbed his dick, rubbing through his jeans. "I know! It's bad. He's naked and beautiful and wet and I want him."

His dick ached to be set loose.

"I should leave. This is fucking creepy." His dick didn't agree. Somehow his dick had wriggled free of his pants and was sitting in his hand, all hot and hard and crying for attention.

Edward could see the outline of Jasper body. The strong shoulders and sculpted biceps. Jasper raised his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. Edward licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He had jerked off in private thinking about Jasper but this was taking things to a whole new perverted level. Technically, he wasn't jerking off right now, just holding his dick.

A small groan came from the bathroom and Edward's eyes snapped open. If Jasper started to jack off in front of him, Edward was going to combust. God, his dick hurt. But Jasper was only washing the soap off his skin. That was almost as bad as Jasper jacking off. His hands slid over his well-muscled chest, down his abs, over his hips and down his thighs. Edward grunted and came all over his hand and Jasper's phone. Fuck. He hadn't even been aware that he was stroking his dick. Jeezus, Edward was losing his shit.

The water shut off and Jasper's arm reached out of the shower, feeling around for a towel and Edward just stood statue-still, holding his cooling cum and his limp dick.

"_Move," _his brain shouted and Edward raced out of the room, slamming his bedroom door and diving under his blankets.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now he had cum smeared on his sheets. And his phone was ringing. He dug in his pocket and frowned.

"What," he snapped at Rosalie.

"_What's going on?_

He should tell her. Tell her that he jacked off in her brother's bedroom, while watching him shower. He'd also hung up on their mother, because naked Jasper came into his sight line.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"_I'm coming to pick you up. We're going to a gay bar." _

"Fuck you, Rosalie," Edward said.

"_It's only an experiment."_

And now he was a lab rat.

"_You don't have a choice, sweetie. I'm on my way," _Rosalie said and hung up the phone before he could scream no.

Edward sighed and climbed out of bed. Now he needed to take a shower because his best friend's sister was going to take him to a gay bar for some freaky experiment.

His life had turned into a cruel joke.

_"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert," _Edward murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know the boys should just talk, but talk is over-rated and would make for a very short fic...grins devilishly...as I said earlier...be gentle...Xo Drizl <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not think you guys are going to like me much after this chapter...things are getting complicated...all mistakes will be claimed by me...read on...**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm coming to pick you up. We're going to a gay bar."<em>

"_Fuck you, Rosalie, Edward said. _

"_It's only an experiment."_

_And now he was a lab rat. _

"_You don't have a choice sweetie. I'm on my way," Rosalie said and hung up the phone before he could scream no. _

_Edward sighed and climbed out of bed. Now he needed to take a shower because his best friend's sister was going to take him to a gay bar for some freaky experiment. _

_His life had turned into a cruel joke. _

"_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert," Edward murmured._

**Like Wishing For Rain **

**Chapter 5**

When Edward came out of his room all dressed and squeaky clean, he heard voices coming from the living room.

He sighed. It was that bimbo, Victoria, and she was practically purring. Edward decided to announce his arrival by yelling for Jasper. He didn't want to walk into a scene that involved girl parts on display. Even if Jasper had said she wasn't his type, Edward didn't know if he believed him.

"Edward," Jasper answered. "In here."

"I have your phone," Edward said, quickly checking once more to make sure there was absolutely no body fluids on it. "You need to control your urges," he scolded his dick quietly.

"I was wondering where I left it," Jasper replied.

"Your mom called when you were in the shower."

Edward tossed Jasper his phone, trying not to blush when Jasper touched the screen. "Thanks. What did she want?"

"Er..." Edward had hung up on her because Jasper had been naked. He had no idea why she called. "To talk to you," he answered lamely.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hi Edward," Victoria said as she crossed her legs and grinned at him. She looked like a freaking lioness in heat as she rubbed her calf against Jasper's denim covered leg. Edward felt a huge surge of testosterone flow through his body. His dick dictated that he protect what was rightfully his and he sorta growled. Edward covered by coughing into the crook of his elbow. If he had fangs, he would take that woman out.

Edward couldn't help the small grin he hid when Jasper stood up and headed toward the kitchen. Victoria clearly was not happy about the move and made to stand.

"I'll be right back," Jasper said. "I need to call my mom."

This left Edward alone with the evil temptress. Edward sat down and stared at his current competition. She was a lovely woman if you were into the whole leggy, strawberry blonde, perky breast thing. She smiled at Edward.

"Can I ask you a question," Victoria said.

"Um, okay," Edward said carefully. What could she possibly want to ask him? He didn't even want to talk to her.

"Is Jasper dating anyone?"

"Yes!"

The answer was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Really?"

She looked disappointed and Edward felt guilty for lying. God, he was way too nice. If she asked him to elaborate he was doomed. Who would he say Jasper was dating? The fates felt sorry for him and before Victoria could ask him anymore questions, Edward's dick stirred. The god damn thing had radar or something. Jasper was leaning against the door frame, smiling at him.

Edward blushed and tugged his shirt down.

"We should get some work done, Jaz," Victoria said in some weird breathy voice. "Jasper."

"Oh right," Jasper answered. He looked like he'd forgotten she was there. She tapped her long fingernails on the side table and frowned at him.

Edward dragged his boots out from under the chair and laced them up.

"You going somewhere," Jasper asked.

Edward didn't get the chance to answer because Rosalie was banging on the door and shouting his name. Jasper crossed the room and flung the door open. "Jeesh, took you long enough," Rosalie snorted. "Your weird neighbor lady asked about you, Edward. The woman needs to buy a bra. Her tits were on display."

"She's harmless," Edward said, cringing a bit.

"You're not wearing that shirt are you," Rosalie said to Edward.

"What's wrong with it," Edward asked. This was his favorite shirt. So it had a small tear on the cuff and it may have been wrinkled, but it was comfortable.

"No way," Rosalie said. Her hands were on her hips and Edward suddenly realized she was dressed up in a short skirt and tight black shirt. Her boobs were almost popping out of the shirt. Talk about being on display.

Once again, Edward could feel Jasper's eyes boring into the back of his head while Rosalie dragged him down the hall and into his bedroom. Rosalie slammed the door and shoved him on the bed. The headboard banged against the wall.

"Don't do that," Edward snapped. "Jasper already thinks I'm dating you."

"He does? What did you tell him," Rosalie asked as she flipped through his shirts in his closet.

"No, of course" Edward said.

"Fuck Edward, that would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him that you aren't into girls," Rosalie said.

Edward snorted. "I wasn't ready."

"You've been mooning over Jasper for six fucking years. What the hell are you waiting for," Rosalie snapped.

"Oh god," Edward moaned. "You're right. I'm pathetic." He flopped back on his bed as Rosalie tossed a black shirt at his head. The headboard banged against the wall again. Rosalie sat down next to him and patted his thigh.

"Get dressed," she said. She pinched him when he didn't move.

"Ouch," Edward shouted and sat up. Rosalie leered at him and pinched him again. "Oh, it's on, you bitch."

Rosalie laughed and lunged at him again, poking him in the side. Edward laughed and jumped off the bed. Rosalie shrieked when he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. The bed thumped and bumped and Rosalie giggled and Edward laughed in between changing his shirt.

They came out of the bedroom, snorting and stumbling down the hall, hanging onto each other. Rosalie's face was flushed and Edward's hair was messy in a fucked up way.

"We're going out," Rosalie announced. She stopped and Edward ran into her. She straightened her short skirt and then fixed Edward's tie, dragging her nails down his chest.

There was a strange noise coming from the couch. Jasper was crushing several pieces of paper in his fists. He was grinding his teeth and the vein in his neck pulsed violently.

"Jasper," Victoria said. "You're ruining our paper."

"Oh sorry," Jasper said and dropped the crinkled sheets to the floor.

"Don't wait up, brother dear," Rosalie said as she dragged Edward out the door.

"Have fun," Jasper said, his voice filled with venom.

The door shut and Rosalie smiled like the cat that had its paw in the catnip jar.

"Oh the look on Jasper's face was priceless," Rosalie squealed. "He was so jealous."

"How is that good," Edward asked as he climbed into her car.

"He wouldn't be jealous if he didn't like you, you idiot."

Edward frowned and tugged at his hair. This wasn't good. Jasper was unhappy and Edward didn't like it. His dick didn't like it. It was hanging heavy in his pants, limp and miserable.

She revved the car like she was pulling onto the Daytona 500 track. Edward hung on for dear life. The good thing about her crazy driving was all Edward thought about was getting out of the car. He was thrilled when they pulled into a parking lot. But then he realized where they were and his stomach fell to his knees. His dick however perked up when a cute dark haired boy walked by the car.

"Stop that," he hissed. "We like Jasper."

"Are you talking to your cock, Edward," Rosalie asked.

"No," he said sheepishly. She gave him that look. The one where she was prying into his thoughts and soon she would know all his secrets. Who was he kidding, he couldn't hide anything from Rosalie.

"Let's go," she said and dragged him out the car.

Edward gripped Rosalie's hand because he was a little nervous. He'd been here before, but he didn't like to think about it. His curiosity had got the better of him. It was after a failed evening with Bella when he decided he needed to know for sure. He'd kissed a couple boys but it never went any further than a few gropes. After he spent an hour apologizing to Bella for being a total loser, he called a cab and had the guy drop him off a few blocks from a gay bar. It took him forty minutes to walk two blocks.

The place was packed with guys and Edward had gone straight to the bar. Before he could ask the bartender for a drink, a guy was behind him, breathing in his ear. The guy bought Edward a drink and they went to a table to talk. The guy was all hands and lips. Edward's dick had been thrilled when the guy stroked him through his jeans. Five minutes later, Edward was pressed up against the wall with the guy's tongue down his throat and his hand wrapped around Edward's dick. The realization that he was indeed gay was followed by intense feelings of betrayl. As he came all over the guy's hand, all he could think about was Jasper. The guy wasn't too happy when Edward bolted, leaving him painfully hard and messy and shouting obscenities.

And now he was back again and he wasn't sure why Rosalie had dragged him here. Edward paused and stared at Rosalie. She smiled at him and shoved him through the open door.

It was like the last time. So many guys. Everywhere. Edward was mesmerized, like someone had cast a spell on him and it was making him go into the bar. There must be something in the blinking lights, a subliminal message or something, pushing him forward. His mouth was open as they stepped into the sea of guys. His dick didn't know what to do.

"Edward," Rosalie said. He felt a warm hand on his arm. "You need to breathe."

"Need to breathe," he repeated. Rosalie giggled and led him to the bar where she ordered him something. It was gone before he tasted it.

"So," Rosalie said. "Have a good look around."

"Why are we here," Edward whined.

"It's time to make your decision, darling. Either you want to give it a go with Jasper or you move on."

Edward frowned at her, but followed her to an open table. She sat down and started surveying the room.

"Rosie?"

Rosie? If Edward ever called her Rosie she would shout and pinch him. This guy got a goofy grin and a blush from her. The large muscly guy sat down and gave Rosalie a huge toothy grin. Man, this was one happy dude. The guy laid his hand on Rosalie's arm and she giggled. What the fuck? Edward was confused. Last time he checked this was a gay bar but this guy was staring at Rosalie's tits and flirting with her.

Edward cleared his throat. The eye fucking was getting way too intense for him.

"Oh Edward, this is Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Hey man," Emmett said as he grabbed Edward's hand and shook his entire arm out of its socket.

"What are you doing here," Rosalie purred. Okay, now she was acting like a lioness in heat. There must be something in the air tonight that had the women going crazy.

"Came here with my cousin, Alec." Emmett rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alec! Hey Alec. Get your scrawy ass over here."

A nice looking, dark haired guy strode over to the table and smiled. He sat down and they all fell into an easy conversation. It turned out that Alec was new at this whole gay scene too. Edward and Alec had a lot in common and it was easy to talk to the guy. He was amazed when he heard himself talk about Jasper. Alec had a Jasper too. Some guy named James that lived in his apartment building which turned out to be about a block from where Edward and Jasper lived.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea if the guy is gay or not, but he sure stares a lot when we end up in the elevator together."

"Have you talked to him," Edward asked.

"What am I supposed to say? Have you talked to Jasper?"

Edward snorted. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Exactly," Alec said, laughing. His eyes sparkled and Edward couldn't help but notice that the guy had lovely brown eyes. "Maybe we could help each other out."

"How," Edward asked. His dick suddenly wanted to be part of the conversation. His dick wouldn't say no to help. A quick hand job would be satisfactory. Edward shoved the heel of his hand into his dick. "Absolutley not," he hissed to the offending appendage.

"What's that," Alec asked.

Edward sniffled. "Allergies."

"Oh, well, maybe we could hang out and try to figure out how to get our guys."

'First we need to find out if they play on our team," Edward said.

Alec agreed. They spent the next fifteen mintues talking about everything they could do to figure out who wanted what. Edward's favorite was to handcuff Jasper to a chair and have his way with him. His dick really liked that idea.

"I have to piss," Edward announced. "And we should find Rosalie and Emmett. I have class tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go round them up," Alec said.

Edward stumbled through the crowd of guys, getting groped and tweaked and someone may have licked him. Jeez, who knew going to the bathroom was such an ordeal. By the time he zipped up his fly, he was exhausted and not paying attention. He ran into a guy when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Uh sorry," he mumbled.

"You can do better than that," the guy said in a very breathy voice. Edward's dick perked up.

"Um..." Edward didn't get another word out before the guy shoved him up against the wall and tried to swallow his tongue. Edward gasped and tried to push the guy off him. He was unsuccessful twice more until he finally wriggled out of the guy's grasp and raced back to his table.

"Edward," Alec shouted.

"Holy shit," Edward said as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "The bathroom is a dangerous place. I was fucking accousted by this blond guy."

"Jeezus, "Edward," Rosalie said.

"What," he said.

"Er, nothing, we should go," she said, starring at him.

"Hey," Alec said, grabbing his sleeve. "Give me your phone number."

Edward took Alec's phone and tapped in his phone number. Alec could text him and then he would have his number.

They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Well, that was interesting," Rosalie said as she swerved around a car. "Alec seemed nice."

"He has a Jasper too," Edward said.

"Oh god, there's two of you fucking idiots. Maybe you should just hook up with him."

"Shut up," Edward grumbled. He decided not to speak to Rosalie for the rest of the ride home. Besides he almost swallowed his tongue when she raced across four lanes of traffic so they could get a hamburger before drive-thru closed.

When they finally stopped in front of his building, Edward just wanted to go to bed and sleep for the rest of the week. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he mumbled.

He crept up the stairs praying that it was too late for Mrs. Masen to be lurking. The stupid door creaked loudly when he pushed it open. The hallway was empty.

"Edward darling," Mrs. Masen leered at him as she stepped off the elevator. At least she was dressed. "Be a sweetheart and help me open my door."

Oh god, she was tipsy and when she drank, she had wandering hands, which always seemd to find Edward's ass.

"Sure, Mrs. Masen," he said. He took the key from her and shoved it into the hole.

"You do that so well," she purred. "It's too bad you like the boys."

"What," Edward said quickly. He did a fancy twist and extracted himself from her arms, but not before she got in one good grab.

"You know," Mrs. Masen slurred. "I see the way you look at him."

"I don't..." he stammered.

"Yes, you do. You really should tell the boy before he gets away."

Edward squeaked and started to hyperventilate. Mrs. Masen shrugged and shut her door. Was he that obvious? He needed to talk to someone...but who? Rosalie, Bella and Alice would all agree with Mrs. Masen. What was going on?

Edward quietly closed the door to the apartment. The room was dark but he felt someone watching him. The lamp popped on and Jasper stared at him with icy blue eyes.

"Have fun tonight," Jasper hissed.

"Um, not really," Edward mumbled.

Jasper stood up and wobbled. Edward wanted to reach out and steady him, but yanked his hand back when Jasper frowned at him.

"You know, Edward, you don't have to lie to me about dating my sister, but if you're only in it for a quick fuck..." Jasper snarled and turned his back on Edward. "I thought I knew you..."

What the hell was Jasper talking about?

"Wait," Edward shouted. "We're not dating. You have to believe me."

"I could hear you guys before you went out," Jasper said. "And now you look like you were attacked by a vampire."

His hand flew to his neck. "No that was..."

What the fuck was he supposed to tell him? That a boy attacked him in a gay bar. Fuck, this sucked. "I didn't sleep with your sister."

"Right..." Jasper stormed down the hall and slammed his door. The walls rattled and Edward's heart felt like it cracked. Why was Jasper so pissed about him seeing his sister? Wait, he wasn't fucking seeing Rosalie. This whole plan thing she had going on was way out of control and totally going in the wrong direction. Edward had to put a stop to it, but tonight he was too tired and slightly drunk. He put his ear buds in and drowned in the music.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized I never told you guys the name of the song that this fic is based on...A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. AidenVanHelsing you guessed correctly! throws confetti...<strong>

**So...shit...be nice, cuz while you guys are reading this story, I'm going to be rereading my original novel one last time before I send it off to an editor who is probably going to tell me to get bent. But if you don't try, you'll never know...(anyone want to write a query and synopsis? I f*cking hate those things...sigh...the wonderful life of a wanna-be writer) Chase your dreams, Xo Drizl **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, I made an error in the last chapter...and no one called me on it...it has since been changed but my goodness, I had Edward sleeping with Alice. I'm so used to writing from Jasper's POV that yeah...fuck...but it's all corrected now...sorry it's been a bit since I've updated but my real life writing has interrupted my fun...I swear I should just stay in the world of fanfic...it's more fun and I don't get all these no, I'm sorry; but keep trying...you don't totally suck...ugh...sorry for the whine...let's see what the boys are up to...read on... (the mistakes are mine...I edited this while taking on Facebook about uncut and cut cocks so sorry I was distracted) **

* * *

><p><em>"I could hear you guys before you went out," Jasper said. "And now you look like you were attacked by a vampire."<em>

_His hand flew to his neck. "No that was..."_

_What the fuck was he supposed to tell him? That a boy attacked him in a gay bar. Fuck, this sucked. "I didn't sleep with your sister."_

_"Right..." Jasper stormed down the hall and slammed his door. The walls rattled and Edward's heart felt like it cracked. Why was Jasper so pissed about him seeing his sister? Wait, he wasn't fucking seeing Rosalie. This whole plan thing she had going on was way out of control and totally going in the wrong direction. Edward had to put a stop to it, but tonight he was too tired and slightly drunk. He put his ear buds in and drowned in the music._

* * *

><p><strong>Like Wishing For Rain<strong>

**Chapter 6_  
><em>**

Mercifully, sleep came and took Edward away from everything. Who was Edward kidding. His sleep was disturbing and a torture because when he slept, he always dreamt of Jasper and his dream world was fucking hot. Sometimes he didn't ever want to wake up.

_The dream starts with Edward in a classroom getting ready to give his presentation. The room is empty when he pushes the button to start his movie. The grunts and moans coming from the computer are loud and echo through the empty classroom. Edward stares at the screen as the blond strokes his cock several times before he nudges up against the brunet's hole. _

"_I didn't know they offered porn 101," Jasper says as he strides into the room and sits down in a desk at the back of the room. _

"_They don't," Edward answers. "This is a grad class." _

He's always cocky and confident in his dreams. In real life, he'd still be fumbling around in a sophomore level class.

_The brunet on the screen moans loudly as the blond enters him slowly._

"_You teaching this course," Jasper asks. _

"_Thinking about it, but I'll have to interview each student before I okay admittance." _

"_Naturally," Jasper says, smiling slyly. He's fiddling with the edges of his t-shirt and Edward gets a peek at a small slice of skin. He has to restrain himself from running across the room and ripping Jasper's shirt off. _

"_So," Jasper says. "Do you think I could get into your class." He snickers and stretches his long legs. _

"_Well," Edward pauses and taps his pencil on the podium. He didn't remember having a pencil. _

_The grunts and groans from the movie capture Jasper's attention. _"_Is this movie required viewing?"_

"_I haven't decided," Edward says. "I'm doing research. Probably have to screen several more before I decide which one is the best for this class." _

_Edward stays behind the podium, but lets one hand slip down to the waist band of his dress pants. He pops the button and slides his hand inside his underwear. His dick is hard and he feels a small drop of precum soaking into his underwear. _

"_Is there something you need, Mr. Hale," Edward asks. "I'm incredibly busy at the moment." _

_A smirk slides into place and Jasper stands, confidently walking to the front of the room. The sounds from the video get louder, but Edward cannot pry his eyes away from Jasper. Jasper keeps his blue eyes locked on Edward, but he bypasses Edward and goes to the teacher's desk. He runs his hand along the edge, admiring the grain of the wood. _

"_Nice desk," Jasper says. "Sturdy." _

_Edward agrees and holds his breath. _

If Jasper said that to him in the real world, he would come in his pants and squeal like a virgin.

"Maybe I could be your teaching assistant."

_Edward blinks and Jasper is naked. His imagination is fucking brilliant. Jasper winks at him and suddenly Edward is naked. _

"_I've wanted this for so long, Edward. Dreamed of you bending me over and sliding your fingers down my crack, slowly rubbing my hole until I open and let you in."_

Holy fuck. Edward should write this dream shit down. Jasper was great at dirty talk. Maybe it would work in real life and he could seduce Jasper with his own words.

"_What are you waiting for, Edward," Jasper asks as he places his elbows on the desk and offers up his ass. _

_Edward's dick leads the way, throbbing and pulsing harder as it nears Jasper's beautiful ass. Edward ran his hands down Jasper's back worshipping the naked skin. _

"_Fuck me," Jasper breathes_

_Edward must have blinked again, because the dream did a fast forward leap and he found himself leaning over Jasper's back, kissing his shoulder blades with his cock pressing up against Jasper's hot hole. He let his hand run down the bumps of Jasper's spine before he grabbed his dick and slowly slid into a willing Jasper. _

_It was gentle and slow tonight. Some dreams were tear-your-fucking-clothes-off, up-against-the-wall, hard and fast sex, but not tonight. Tonight, Edward's dreams were going to torture the shit out of him. His dick didn't care how it was. Any wet dream was a fantastic thing. _

_Jasper moans and Edward is practically laid over his back. "Oh fuck," Edward gasps against Jasper's heated skin."Love you, love you. Oh fuck yes..." The words trail off into grunts and moans and maybe a scream or two. _

Edward was at the point in his dream that he was half awake and half asleep. His dick was wide awake and he knew he had his hand wrapped around it, stroking hard. He wasn't sure if his moans were in his head or out loud and he was pretty sure he was humping the feathers out of his pillow. He groaned again and came. He was pretty sure the come was real, but he wasn't quite awake yet.

"Ugh, holy..." Edward groaned and soon realized the come was definitely real. Fuck, he had a major problem, which was intensified when his eyes managed to focus and he saw Jasper standing in his doorway.

"Sorry, you were shouting and I...fuck, sorry," Jasper said, turning bright red.

Edward moved to grab his sheet and fell out of bed.

"Um, Edward," Jasper said, peering over the side of the bed at him. "You okay?"

Edward didn't answer right away, instead he pulled his blankets over his head and mumbled a 'not really' that morphed into a 'yes' because he didn't want Jasper to ask him any questions. This was embarrassing enough.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't spying on you. It's just you were shouting and your headboard was knocking on the wall and Mrs. Masen banged on the door and insisted I check on you."

"Sorry, nightmare" Edward said sheepishly from under the safety of his tent of blankets.

"Nightmare? It sounded like you were fucking the hell out of someone."

Edward's dick sighed and his heart squeezed in his chest, because god knows he wished he would have been fucking someone and that someone was now standing in his room.

"Uh," Edward grunted and felt his face flame.

"Never mind. Not my business," Jasper said. "I have to shower. I'm supposed to meet Victoria, so we can finish that fucking paper."

Edward frowned.

"So, I'll see you later, okay. Dinner tonight. I'll cook. My offering for...um, sorry, fuck..." Jasper said as he slipped out of the room.

"Did that really just happen," he asked his dick. Edward shook his head and laid back on the floor, burying in his blankets. He thought about crawling under his bed and never coming out again.

"OhMyFuckingGod, why me? What did I do to deserve all this fucking torture," Edward hissed as he untangled his legs from his blankets. His dick lay heavy on his thigh, sated and happy from the stupid dream. He grabbed his underwear and wiped himself clean, tossing the offending shorts into the corner with the rest of his crusty clothes. Fucking Jasper and his cute little ass. His dick twitched.

"Now is not the time," Edward hissed at his dick.

Edward stayed on the floor until he heard Jasper's footsteps disappear and the front door click shut. He sighed and rolled over, discarding his blankets and traipsing naked to his shower.

As wonderful as Edward's dreams were, there was one thing they were missing. Well, two things, because the Jasper in his dreams wasn't real and well, he should be real. But never in all the perverted fucked up dreams that Edward had ever had involving Jasper, never once had they kissed. He'd had a few crazy dreams about other men and kissing had been involved, but never with Jasper. Fuck, he'd even had dreams involving girsl and kissing had been present. He shuddered at the memory.

"I'm losing my goddamn mind," Edward said as he dried his dick off. "I think you're to blame."

He could hear his phone buzzing but where the thing was at was another problem. Her really needed to do laundry and clean up his room. But school was almost over and Edward was in limbo. He didn't know what was going to happen when they handed him his degree. Things were going to change and he was powerless to stop it. He still had a couple weeks before...before...fuck, he didn't want to think about what was going to happen. What if Jasper was offered some awesome job in another city and just left. Edward gasped and shook the thoughts away.

When his phone buzzed again, he finally found it in the pants he wore last night. He fished it out of the pocket and starred at the unfamiliar numbers blinking on his screen. He figured his day couldn't get any worse so he pushed redial and waited.

"_Edward?"_

"Er, yes," he said to the unfamiliar voice.

"_It's Alec...from last night at the bar." _

"Oh, hey, what's going on?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or have coffee today. You can tell me about your boy and I'll tell you about mine." _

Edward did need to eat and he did not feel like cooking. There probably wasn't anything edible in the kitchen anyway.

"Sure, that would be great. I can hang for a little bit, before I need to get some studying done."

They chatted for a few more minutes, deciding where to meet and what time. Edward sighed and wished it was Jasper he was going to meet.

"Who were you talking to," Rosalie asked as she strode into his room. "Jeez, your room is a fucking pig sty."

"Shut up, Rose and how did you get in here? Jasper already left," Edward huffed.

"I have key," she said and grimaced as she kicked a t-shirt out of her way.

Edward was pretty sure she had stolen Jasper's key and made a copy. She would claim she borrowed the key, but Edward knew better. She could be so sneaky.

"I don't suppose you talked to Jasper last night," Rosalie said.

"Not really. He wasn't very happy with me. Now he thinks I'm banging you."

Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Edward grumbled. "I have to go." There was no way he was going to tell Rosalie what happened this morning. She'd want details from the dream.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Alec for lunch," Edward said.

"Are you giving up on Jasper," Rosalie asked.

"There's nothing to give up. I'm just meeting a new friend for lunch. Do you always have to attach meaning to everything?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Go have your lunch and call me when you're done. I'll be at the library studying."

"How about I meet you at the library after lunch."

Rosalie patted him on the head. "Where is my dim-witted brother?"

"With Victoria." Edward said her name like he had just bitten into a rotten apple, with a fucking worm in the middle of it.

Rosalie sighed. "You both are idiots."

"You've made that perfectly clear."

Rosalie followed Edward out of his bedroom, chattering about how stupid Edward and Jasper were for not just talking to each other. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew she was right, but, and there was always a but, he didn't know how to bring any of this up to Jasper. And because he was chicken, he was going to lose everything. Although, he wasn't sure he had anything. Thinking about this shit made his fucking head hurt, so he was going to lunch and hang with Alec.

"Hey, I'll just drop you off at the cafe and then I'll pick you up when you're done."

"Fine," Edward said. The ride to the cafe was terrifying but Edward managed to grit his teeth and not kill Rosalie. And she managed not to hit or maim anyone within striking distance of her bumper.

"Have fun," Rosalie said. Edward stumbled into the cafe happy to be back on stable ground.

"Hey," Alec said, waving at him. "You look terrible."

"Rosalie drives like a blind old man on his way to get a blow job from a super model," Edward said. "Scares the piss out of me."

Alec laughed and pushed his dark hair off his face. "She's dating Emmett right?"

"Er?"

"The guy from the bar," Alec said.

"Oh right, yeah I think so," Edward said.

"Emmett and James are friends."

"Your James," Edward said, eyes widening.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I wish I could say he was mine."

They spent the next hour commiserating about how terrible it was to have an unrequited crush. They both decided it basically sucked. Another hour passed and Alec decided he needed a drink. Edward readily agreed. Their conversation was fucking depressing.

Edward called Rosalie and told her that he wasn't coming to the library. He endured a fifteen minute lecture about throwing his future away because he was pining for a boy. Edward turned the phone on speaker so Alec could listen to what he had to put up with every day. Mid-rant Rosalie figured out she was on speaker phone when some lady patted Edward on the shoulder and told him that if that woman was his girlfriend, he needed an upgrade.

Edward burst out laughing and hung up on Rosalie. "Fuck, she's going to roast my balls when she finds me."

"Guess you'll have to stay hidden from her then," Alec said.

"Got any ideas where I can hide?"

"You can always hang out at my place," Alec said.

"Thanks, man," Edward said as the cab pulled up.

Ten minutes later, Alec and Edward were both feeling the warm glow of a shot sliding down their throats.

"What are we gonna do,"Alec asked as he downed another shot. Edward wondered what number they were on. He couldn't feel his tongue anymore or his lips or his eye lids.

"Abou' wha," Edward mumbled.

"The boys," Alec said.

"I got no boy," Edward said, taking another drink of his beer. When did he start drinking beer? He looked at the blurry glass. What did it matter? He couldn't taste the drink anyway. His taste buds died about three shots ago.

"Your phone's ringing again," Alec said, poking him in the thigh.

"It's been doing that a lot."

"You should answer it."

"It's prolly Rosalie and she'll jus' yell at me."

Alec laughed and hit the bar. "I think I'm drunk."

"Yeah, me...what day is it?"

Alec shrugged and pulled out his phone. "Tuesday or Wednesday...I'm not sure. It's really late, so it must be tomorrow."

"Holy fuck," Edward shouted and tried to stand up. "I have a final tomorrow or today, if it's Wednesday."

The bartender shook his heads. Edward frowned. The bartender had two heads. Edward was pretty sure the guy didn't have two heads when they got here. This was not a good thing.

"Alec!" A blond guy shouted from across the bar.

"Hey," Edward said, nudging Alec. "Isn't that your boy?"

"Shhhh." Alec said, spitting on Edward.

"Hi James," Edward yelled and waved.

"Edward," Alec whined. "Stop it."

"Oooh, here he comes. He's hot," Edward squealed.

James sauntered over with a very confused look on his face. "Alec," he said. "Who's your friend?"

"Drinking," Alec giggled. "This is mah friend, Ed."

"Edward," Edward said firmly, holding out his hand to shake. James had a nice firm grip. Edward decided he was a-ok in his book.

"Jeez, you two are smashed," James said.

Edward grinned. "Yeah..."

"Thanks for calling Aro. I owe you," James said. Edward had no idea how an arrow had suddenly become involved in this conversation.

Before Edward could protest, he was being ushered out the door and stuffed into a car. Alec had passed out and was drooling all over James' shoulder. It was sweet in a weird way. Jasper could drool on his shoulder any day. Or his dick. Jasper drooling on his dick would be awesome, but not right now, because his dick was really drunk and couldn't...well, you know...

"Hey," Edward slurred. "Where we goin'?"

"Taking you guys home," James said.

"How do you know where I live?" Edward asked, leaning his cheek against the cool glass. It felt nice. He was fucking hot. He wiped his brow and felt a few beads of sweat. Okay, maybe he was car sick. Was Rosalie fucking driving?

"Roll the window down," Edward begged.

"It's raining."

"It is?"

James laughed. "Fuck, you're bombed."

James stopped the car and gently moved a snoring Alec. He mumbled something, but Edward didn't understand any of the words. James opened the door and pulled Edward out of the car. Edward promptly fell on the ground.

"It is raining," Edward said.

"Do you remember where you live," James asked.

"Um, not really," Edward said and laughed. "Wait. It's that building."

James put his arm around Edward's waist and dragged him to door he pointed at. "Hey, how did you fin' us?"

"First Jane called and then Aro called and told me Alec was at the bar and fully functional."

There was that arrow again. And someone named Jane. "Alec likes you," Edward said and giggled loudly. "Hi Mrs. Masen."

"Edward darling," Mrs. Masen smiled and folded up her umbrella.

"Hi, I can't 'member where I live," Edward said, grinning like an idiot.

"Good Lord, the boy is smashed," Mrs. Masen said.

"Do you know him,"James asked.

"He lives next door to me."

"I hate to ask but I've got another one passed out in my car."

"No, no you go," Mrs. Masen said.

"Hey," Edward said as James propped him against the wall and opened the door. "Are you leaving me?"

"Yeah, Alec is in the car and I need to get him home."

"I wish mine would take me home," Edward frowned and slid down the wall.

"Go," Mrs. Masen said. "I can take care of him."

"Oh my God, Mrs. Masen, my dick doesn't work right now and I don't play for your team."

"I know darling, now please shut your mouth before you say something you regret," she said, patting him on the head.

Edward watched as Mrs. Masen chatted a few more minutes with James.

"Edward," Mrs. Masen said, kneeling in front of him.

His head lolled back and banged against the wall. "Hmmm."

"You have to stand up, darling," Mrs. Masen said.

"I can't fuck you," Edward said.

"I know, but Jasper is waiting for you," she said.

"Really," Edward jumped and smashed into the wall like a pinball as he raced to the elevator. "Um, what floor?"

Mrs. Masen rolled her eyes and pushed a button. Edward couldn't read the numbers. The elevator roared and turned upside down, spinning until Edward thought he was going to puke. He didn't remember living near a carnival ride.

"Fuck," he muttered when the door slid open.

"C'mon sweetie," Mrs. Masen said.

"You really are lovely," Edward said. "For a woman. I mean if I liked women, I'd go for you."

"Give me your keys," she said blushing. "And thank you."

"Pocket," Edward mumbled. Someone had their hand in his pants and it was really close to his dick. "Not now. How can you even work?"

Mrs. Masen chuckled, but before Mrs. Masen could get the keys out of his pocket, the door flew open and Jasper was staring at him. Edward watched as Jasper's blue eyes looked down to where Mrs. Masen had her hand jammed in to his pocket. She took her hand out, grazing against his dick, which of course, twitched, because it was a curious bastard. Edward was hot again.

"Where did you find him," Jasper asked.

"Downstairs with a very nice looking young man," Mrs. Masen said. "Edward could not remember where he lived and the young man said he had another drunk one passed out in his car."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said quickly. "I didn't mean to be rude. Edward was supposed to be home tonight and he wasn't answering his phone."

"Just put him to bed," Mrs. Masen said. "You might want to stay with him for a bit to make sure he doesn't vomit in his sleep. He's pretty drunk."

"Thanks Elizabeth," Jasper said quietly.

"I thought your name was Mrs. Masen," Edward piped up. "Hey Jasper, when did you get here?"

"Good luck with him," Mrs. Masen said and disappeared into her apartment.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he leaned into the touch. It felt familiar and safe and made Edward giddy.

"Edward," Jasper said.

Hm, it was Jasper. Jasper that he was snuggled up against. Jasper that he was touching. Jasper...oh, fucking hell. Edward was molesting Jasper. Not good, not good. Jasper was straight. Edward's brain tried to sort things out, but the alcohol clogged his thought process so he mumbled a string of apologies and ran into the wall.

And that was the end of Edward's night...as far as he knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...a lot of you have asked about Jasper's POV...this would be a grand time to do a little outtake from his POV...or not...now I'm not saying I want you to beg...maybe you could make me a suggestion or something...say a review or something...or a naked Jasper or Edward...a review would probably be easiest...lol...flove you all...Xo Drizl <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic has been a bear lately...finally managed to get this chapter written and loaded. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. I think we will wait until the end of the story to hear Jasper's POV on Edward's missing night. Some of you also expressed interest in an Alec and James outtake...you are all sex hungry pervs...I flove you guys...Again, I'll hold off with an outtake until the end of the story...so for now let's see how Edward and his dick are holding up today...The errors are mine...just so you know, this time I was not talking about cocks so hopefully, I managed to keep the characters in order this chapter...(face palm)...Read on...**

* * *

><p><em>"Just put him to bed," Mrs. Masen said. "You might want to stay with him for a bit to make sure he doesn't vomit in his sleep. He's pretty drunk."<em>

_"Thanks Elizabeth," Jasper said quietly._

_"I thought your name was Mrs. Masen," Edward piped up. "Hey Jasper, when did you get here?"_

_"Good luck with him," Mrs. Masen said and disappeared into her apartment._

_A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he leaned into the touch. It felt familiar and safe and made Edward giddy._

_"Edward," Jasper said._

_Hm, it was Jasper. Jasper that he was snuggled up against. Jasper that he was touching. Jasper...oh, fucking hell. Edward was molesting Jasper. Not good, not good. Jasper was straight. Edward's brain tried to sort things out, but the alcohol clogged his thought process so he mumbled a string of apologies and ran into the wall._

_And that was the end of Edward's night...as far as he knew..._

**Like Wishing For Rain**

**Chapter 7**

His phone was buzzing or was it his alarm clock. Maybe it was both. It was loud and Edward wanted it to go away.

"Oh mah gah," Edward groaned. Words wouldn't form because his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He needed to shut off that fucking alarm clock before his brain jumped out of his head and ran away. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't pry his lids away from his eyeballs.

Jeezus, someone had dropped him off in the middle of the desert and he was going to die of cotton mouth.

"Fuhuck," Edward whined, finally freeing his arm from a mound of blankets and slapping at the offending clock. He must have hit some button because it quit beeping.

Oh god, he felt like shit. He knew it was bad because his dick wasn't even awake and his dick was always awake, begging for attention. But not this morning. This morning his wood was limp and still sleeping. Edward's blood was probably half alcohol and his dick was drunk. Holy fuck, he killed his dick.

"I'm sorry," he whined, stroking through his underwear. "Please still work."

"Hey asshole," Rosalie shouted as she burst into his room. The door banged against the wall and it sounded like a fucking cannon going off.

Edward moaned and covered his head with his pillow. Rosalie sat down on his bed, bouncing a few times. It felt like a tidal wave rolled over him.

"Ugh," Edward grunted.

"Edward, christ, you stink! You have a final in forty-five minutes."

"Final," Edward said as Rosalie stripped the blankets off his bed. She yanked on his arm, struggling to get him to his feet. He kept his eyes tightly closed as he wobbled on unsteady legs.

"Gotta piss," he mumbled, feeling around for the toilet. "Fuck." Did someone move his toilet?

"Don't expect me to hold your dick," Rosalie said. She turned him around so he was at least facing the toilet. Maybe he could get her to fondle him just to make sure it still worked.

What the fuck was he thinking. He was just a little worried about his drunk dick. It would be fine.

"Get out,"Edward groaned. He couldn't take a leak with her staring at him.

"Like I haven't seen it before," she grumbled, but she backed out of the room.

He managed to crack one eye open but the guy in the mirror scared him so he quickly slammed his eye shut again. Besides the room was way too bright. He finished pissing and shut the light off.

Rosalie opened the door and turned the light back on.

"Bitch," he muttered as she placed him under the cold spray of his shower. The room tilted and twisted. Edward leaned against the tiled wall, letting the water run down his body.

"What the hell did you do last night," Rosalie asked. "Jasper called me and told me you got home at two in the morning, drunk off your ass. He had to leave early this morning, so that left me to make sure you got your butt out of bed."

Edward grunted as Rosalie shut the water off. How the fuck was he supposed to take a final? He couldn't even keep his eyes open or find a towel to cover his bare boy parts.

Rosalie kept shouting orders at him and his body managed to follow them. After he was acceptably dressed, he stumbled into the kitchen where Rosalie propped him against the counter and dumped some coffee and aspirin down his throat.

"Hurry up, we have to go," Rosalie said.

"Just shoot me," Edward groaned, banging into the kitchen table. He frowned when he noticed it was set. "Is Jasper having company tonight?"

"Er," Rosalie paused. "Not tonight."

"Was someone here last night?"

"The dishes are clean Edward, so either someone didn't show up or they skipped dinner, but as far as I know, Jasper was alone last night."

Edward moaned again as his stomach flipped upside down and his brain told him he was an idiot. Last night was a fucking fog and he had no idea what happened. Maybe Jasper had a rendezvous with that bitch, Vicky Victoria. Maybe she had been here when Edward came home. How did he get home?

Rosalie shoved his backpack into his arms and ushered him out to her car. "What class do I have," he asked.

"Accounting final."

Edward didn't even have the strength to complain. He was in way over his head. How was he going to find the energy to handle accounting? He couldn't even add two plus two at the moment. He didn't know if he could spell his own name. What the fuck was his name?

"Fuck," he said and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch the world whiz by as Rosalie swerved to class.

Edward wasn't sure how he managed to find the correct classroom, but twenty minutes later he was staring at a jumble of numbers and words. His professor had given him a strange look when he staggered into the room and plopped down in the first available chair. He tried to shave but the razor scraping against his skin was so loud he had to quit. At least his throat was clean. It really wasn't that clean. He'd managed one stripe and given up. But he was here and that's all that mattered. Even if everyone kept staring at him. Didn't' they know having scruff on your jaw was hip?

The test booklets were handed out and the class was instructed to start. Edward could barely break the seal on the papers. Several minutes of struggling, the test popped open and everything went by in a blur. Words morphed together and tilted off the page. Numbers jumped out at him, trying to attack and freak him out. When he did manage to read a question, his mind kept wandering off.

He was pretty sure he spelled his name correctly. He should get some credit for that one. He finally flipped the last page over and sighed. He dropped his pencil and rested his head on his desk, trying to remember anything about the past evening. It was fuzzy at best. Alec and him had lunch and talked about their dismal love lives. It went to hell from there.

Oh god, Jasper had walked in to his bedroom when he was in the middle of waking up from that wet dream. Thank god he remembered that embarrassing moment. Fuck, they both had been red-faced and Jasper had said...his brain processed the words.

Edward sat up and his pencil and test booklet dropped to the floor. He grabbed it and brought it to the front.

"Finished already," the aide said, looking at him strangely.

"Best I can do," Edward said and bolted out of the room.

He needed to call Rosalie. Those dishes had been for him. Jasper had been waiting for him to come home for dinner and he hadn't even bothered to call. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and looked at the call list. Jasper's number showed up in his missed calls.

Jasper must fucking hate him. He hated himself.

Rosalie wasn't answering and he desperately needed to talk to someone. He called Alec and explained what he could remember. Alec wasn't any better off than him. Alec couldn't remember how they managed to get home either. How could they both lose an entire evening.

Twenty minutes later, Alec and Edward were sitting in the cafe they had started in yesterday. They each sipped on coffee.

"I was supposed to go home for dinner last night," Edward said, hanging his head.

"What do you mean," Alec asked.

"Jasper was going to make dinner for me and I didn't show up or call him," Edward said.

"Fuck," Alec said. "I vaguely remember James last night. Did he show up or is my brain playing tricks on me?"

"I think he was there," Edward said. "I think he took us home. I mean, I pretty sure it was a blond who took us home and unless Rosalie turned into a guy, it had to be him. He talked about an arrow and Jane?"

"Oh," Alec groaned. "Aro was the bartender. He must have called Emmett who had James come pick us up. Emmett was working last night. Fuck, I wish I knew if I did anything stupid. I probably tried to hump his leg or something."

Edward sighed and drank some more coffee. "There's a huge party tomorrow night. Do you wanna go?"

"I heard Emmett mention something about some blow-out, so yeah. I'm sure him and James will be going. I suppose we can sit in a corner and watch our boys hitting on other people," Alec groaned.

"I think we should talk to them tomorrow," Edward said. He couldn't really believe that statement just came out of his mouth, but he didn't have much to lose. His last final was tomorrow afternoon and then school would be over and Edward and Jasper wouldn't have much of a reason to live together anymore.

"Really?" Alec's eyes went wide.

"What do we have to lose. We have nothing now," Edward said. "I need to get home. I have to do a little studying."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Alec said.

Edward finished his coffee before walking slowly back to his apartment. Mrs. Masen was carrying an armful of groceries so Edward volunteered to help her.

"Thanks," she said as Edward dropped the last bag on her kitchen table. "How are you feeling today?"

"I don't think I'm drunk anymore," he answered. "Wait, how did you know about last night?"

"You couldn't remember your apartment number and I just got off work, so I took over."

"Who brought me home?"

"A nice looking blond guy. He had another drunk in his car," Mrs. Masen said.

"Did you put me to bed," Edward asked as his face turned bright red.

Mrs. Masen laughed. "Only in my dreams, honey." She winked at him. "I left you in the very capable hands of Jasper."

Edward lost all feeling in his legs. Mrs. Masen grabbed him by the arm and helped him sit down.

"Did I...oh fuck," he groaned and laid his head on the table. Jeezus, being totally shit-faced and doing something stupid was not how Edward wanted Jasper to find out about his feelings. "Fuck."

"Why are you so upset," Mrs. Masen asked, handing him a glass of water.

"I probably made a total fool out of myself last night," Edward said.

"Why would Jasper..." she paused and stared at Edward. "You two need to sit down and talk."

"I know," Edward said. "I'm scared he's going to laugh in my face or spit on me or tell me to fuck off."

"He's not going to do any of those," she said. She smiled and Edward felt a little better.

"Thanks for the water, Mrs. Masen. I need to get some studying done," Edward said.

"Call me Elizabeth," she said. "I think we know each other well enough to use first names. You've seen me at my worst."

"And you've seen me at my worst," Edward said, chuckling. "Er, speaking of bad things, you're a nurse right."

"Yes, I'm a nurse."

"Well, it's...oh forget it,"Edward sighed and stood up.

"Edward," Elizabeth said. "What's wrong?"

"Can your dick die from too much drinking?" Oh my god, he had no shame anymore.

She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Why would you think that?"

"Uh, no reason," he said. "Alec asked me. He didn't have wood this morning."

"I'm sure he was just tired," she said.

"Right, tired."

"It will be fine Edward," she said.

"I can't believe I said that to you."

"I've heard it all, Edward," she said. "Talk to Jasper. You'll never know if you don't say anything."

Edward unlocked his door. He knew right away that Jasper wasn't around. Mrs. Masen was right. If he didn't say anything to Jasper about how he felt, he'd probably regret it for the rest of his life. It would be better to know, one way or the other. Knowing would let him move on with his life.

He gathered some snacks, noticing that the dishes that had been on the table were cleared away. It made his stomach hurt as he thought of Jasper sitting here waiting for him to come home or at least call. Maybe he would talk to Jasper when he came home, but right now he needed a nap and then some study time.

One nap and several hours of studying and Jasper still wasn't home. Rosalie had called several times, but he ignored her. Bella sent a text that he answered by telling her he was studying. By two o'clock in the morning, Edward was a wreck. Jasper still wasn't home and he wasn't answering his calls or texts. Edward wondered if Jasper was paying him back for last night. Or maybe Jasper didn't want to talk to him ever again because...oh god, Edward's mind went to several dark places where Jasper was laughing at him or worse, Jasper was fucking Vicky Victoria.

Edward stayed up the rest of the night waiting for any sign of Jasper. An hour before his last final, Rosalie showed up in his kitchen.

"Jeezus, Edward, what the hell is going on," she asked.

"Jasper didn't come home last night," Edward said.

"He has two finals today. He was probably studying," Rosalie said. "And speaking of finals, we better get to school. This is your last one, right?"

Edward nodded and grabbed his backpack. He followed her out to her car and sighed as he buckled his seat belt. Sometimes he longed for a crash helmet as well.

They made it to campus in one piece. Edward unclenched his hands and peeled open his eyes. He was beginning to see the usefulness of riding with your eyes closed when Rosalie drove. He did hear the scream from someone on a bike and the rude remark from a pedestrian, but he was happily oblivious to what actually happened.

When he finished his final test of his undergraduate college career, he sighed and sat staring at the completed paper. Edward was happy to be finished with school and the classes and the tests and the papers, but along with all the bullshit, good stuff had come too. Living with Jasper had been a dream and not one that he wanted to give up. Tonight he would find out where his life was heading, good or bad.

"It's going to be okay, Edward," Rosalie said when he came stumbling out of the classroom.

"Have you heard from Jasper?"

"No," Rosalie said.

Edward sent a text. Both Edward and Rosalie stared at his phone, but nothing came back. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward," Rosalie said. "I'm sure it's fine."

"I don't know," he muttered. "I was a fucking drunk jackass the night before. I have no idea what I did or what I said to him. He didn't come home last night. I may have fucked things up beyond repair."

"This is supposed to be a fun day, a day to let everything go," Rosalie said.

"A day to let everything go," Edward repeated sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that, you dumb shit. You finished school. You're a college graduate. You should be proud," Rosalie said.

She was right. He should be proud, but at the moment he was too worried about losing his best friend.

Edward let Rosalie lead him back to her car. They raced home and then he let her play house with him. She fed him and cleaned him up and dressed him in nice clothes. Bella and Alice came over, offering their congratulations. They both had a couple finals next week, but they were going to celebrate with Edward. Too bad he didn't feel like it.

"Has anyone heard from Jasper," he asked.

They all shook their heads and he frowned. His heart skipped a beat when his phone buzzed but it was Alec.

Now that everything and everybody was ready for the party, Edward didn't know what to do with himself. He tried to call Jasper again but the phone went straight to voicemail.

The girls dragged him out to eat and peppered him with questions about his night out with Alec. It was a short conversation. When Alec showed up at the restaurant, they did the same with him. He didn't have much to add to their earlier conversation.

"Who are these girls," Alec asked as they watched them trot off to the ladies room.

Edward laughed. "Well, Bella used to be my girlfriend, but obviously, that didn't work out. Alice was Jasper's girlfriend. I'm not sure what happened there, but it didn't pan out either. Rosalie is Jasper's twin sister. And right now they think they are my love life advisors and since I don't have a love life I can honestly say, they suck," Edward said, laughing.

"Hey," All three girls said as they surrounded the table.

"We certainly can't help it if you're both idiots," Rosalie said with her nose in the air. "I've said it time and time again, all you really need to do is talk to the boys."

Alec frowned and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Look Edward, at the party, just try to have a good time and talk to different people," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward grumbled.

It was going to be a long fucking night and he hadn't had any sleep.

The place was packed when they drove up. Edward thought Rosalie was going to park on the lawn but after a long argument with some guy, she parked down the block. Alec's eyes were wide and Edward had to peel his hand off his leg.

"She's a fucking crazy driver," Edward said.

"Fuck," Alec hissed. "I need a drink."

Edward agreed and they all walked into the party. The house was wall to wall people, but Rosalie spotted Emmett immediately. He swept her up in a big bear hug and she melted into him. Bella and Alice were swallowed up by a mass of dancing bodies. James stepped out from behind Emmett and handed Alec a beer. He melted into a puddle of goo too.

The party was in full swing and Edward had finally spotted Jasper. Well, his dick had alerted him first. The thing always seemed to know when Jasper was near. At least he knew his dick was back in full working condition.

Jasper seemed to be incredibly happy tonight. His smile was in full bloom and his blue eyes were sparkling and Edward was moody and grumpy because none of it was directed at him. Instead Jasper was surrounded by girls and guys and that fucking Vicky Victoria was always lurking nearby. She touched him a lot. Inappropriately. It made Jasper squirm. Edward fumed in the corner, nursing a beer.

Alec had suddenly grown a pair and was actually talking to his boy. They were sitting on the couch with knees touching. Well, good for Alec, Edward thought. Someone should be happy.

A girl leaned up against the wall and stared at him. Edward growled. She handed him a joint. He normally didn't smoke because it made him stupid and he really didn't need any more help in that department. He was the king of stupid.

"Holy shit, Edward are you high," Rosalie asked.

"Yes," he said, giving her a goofy grin.

"Not going so well tonight," Rosalie asked.

"What do you think," Edward sneered. "I'm standing alone in a corner."

Someone bumped Edward and he spilled his beer. He turned, ready to shout at the person and demand they get him another beer and possibly some food. He was hungry.

"Fuck, Edward, you gotta help me out here," Jasper said frantically, grabbing his arm. Edward forgot about his beer and food and leered at Jasper. Looked at Jasper. He didn't leer or drool or pant. He just looked at him and nodded. It was all very dignified. And he was mad at Jasper, because...at the moment he couldn't remember why he was mad, but he was, but then he agreed to help Jasper. Because it was Jasper and Edward would do anything for him, except tell him that he loved him.

Edward told his brain to shut the fuck up.

"You remember Victoria," Jasper asked.

"Hi Vicky," Edward said.

"Victoria," she said.

"Mmmhmmm," Edward mumbled and then scowled at the bimbo because she had latched onto his Jasper. Right in front of him. Who the hell did she think she was? He didn't like this at all. Not one bit. Really, how could he not remember Victoria when Jasper kept shoving her into his face.

"Come on baby," Victoria whispered into Jasper's neck. "Let's get out of here." She appeared to be sucking on Jasper's neck or biting him. Maybe she was a vampire and Edward could stab her through the heart with a wooden stake. All he had to do was find a stake. Jasper groaned and removed Victoria from his neck. That didn't sound like Jasper really was enjoying himself. Edward was confused.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," Jasper said. "But I..."

Edward leaned forward. What was Jasper telling her?

"Oh fuck," Victoria yelled and stepped away from Jasper. Edward silently cheered."Is he your fucking boyfriend? I knew it. I knew it. The best ones are always gay. Christ!"

"Keep your voice down," Jasper hissed.

Boyfriend? Whose boyfriend?

Jasper slung his arm over Edward's shoulders and held him possessively against his side. Edward must have missed something here. How did it go from Victoria sucking Jasper's neck to Jasper hugging Edward?

"Just play along, please," Jasper breathed in his ear. It made every single little hair on his entire body stand up.

And then Edward's brain caught up. Jasper wanted him to pretend to be his boyfriend to get rid of Vicky. Well, Edward could certainly do that.

"He's mine," Edward shouted and wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist.

Edward was going to die. Slowly and painfully. His dick was in heaven and aching to get closer to Jasper.

"Just stop it. Stop it. Stop it," Edward hissed at his dick and shifted his hips away from Jasper. "This is not a good time. He's only pretending."

"You don't act like you're together." Victoria said loudly. "You haven't talked to him once tonight."

"It's really none of your business," Jasper snapped back. "I never did anything to encourage your advances."

"Whatever," Victoria snarled. "You're a fucking dickhead anyway."

"Hey Victoria," Jasper shouted and pinned Edward to the wall where he smashed his lips into Edward's mouth.

Edward didn't know what was real anymore. Certainly this was not happening. Jasper was not kissing him. Edward was just lost in a pot-induced dream.

And then it stopped and Jasper stepped away from him with wide terror-filled eyes and Edward realized it was real, but he had just stood there like a dead lump. He hadn't kissed him back. For years he had dreamed of this moment and then when it finally happened, he didn't kiss back.

Jasper let go and backed away from him. "Oh god, Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...clearly she was insane...I gotta go...Fuck, I'm sorry Edward..."

"Er.." Edward managed as he touched his finger to his lips.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but I guess my secret it out," Jasper said, frowning. "I'm sorry, Edward. I knew this was a bad idea." He backed further away and then bolted out the door.

"What happened," Edward asked frantically.

Well," Rosalie said, gaping like a fucking sea bass. "I didn't see that coming at all."

Edward still hadn't moved. His ears were ringing with Jasper's words. His eyes burned with the images of the hurt in Jasper's face. Edward's heart lay still in his chest, broken apart because his best friend thought...

"OH MY FUCKING..." Edward collapsed down to his knees. "He thinks I hate him. I didn't kiss him back."

His rain finally came to his desert and he fucked it up...

* * *

><p><strong>My poor baby...Drizl chases after Jasper to console him...with sex...lots of sex...hehehe...thanks for all the reviews...I know I say it a lot, but they mean so much to me...man, I'm sappy today...flove you all...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening or middle of the Night...The errors are mine, all mine...it's the only thing I own...well, that and the plot...Um, I got nothing else so...go read...**

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't mean for you to find out this way, but I guess my secret it out," Jasper said, frowning. "I'm sorry, Edward. I knew this was a bad idea." He backed further away and the bolted out the door.<em>

"_What happened," Edward asked frantically. _

_Well," Rosalie said, gaping like a fucking sea bass. "I didn't see that coming at all." _

_Edward still hadn't moved. His ears were ringing with Jasper's words. His eyes burned with the images of the hurt in Jasper's face. Edward's heart lay still in his chest, broken apart because his best friend thought..._

"_OH MY FUCKING..." Edward collapsed down to his knees. "He thinks I hate him. I didn't kiss him back."_

_His rain finally came to his desert and he fucked it up..._

**Like Wishing For Rain **

**Chapter 8 **

"I have to go," Edward shouted.

Rosalie grabbed him by the arm. "I'll drive. You're too fucked up."

Edward thought about protesting but there wasn't any time and she was right he was a little too messed up to drive. Shit, he needed to find Jasper. This was a matter of life and death. Okay, not really death...well, maybe it was, because if he lost Jasper it was going to feel like death. Not that he knew what death really felt like...oh for chrissakes, he was losing his fucking mind.

Rosalie told everyone they were going on a Jasper hunt and if he came back to the party to call her immediately. Finally Rosalie dragged him outside.

"Where do you think he would go," Rosalie asked as they raced across the lawn to her car.

"Home maybe. Let's start there," Edward said. He wasn't sure where Jasper would go after the way he had acted by not responding to his kiss. How stupid could he be? God, the look on Jasper's face. Edward tugged at his hair.

"Try calling him," Rosalie said.

"Okay, but I'm sure he won't answer when my name pops up," Edward said, frowning at his phone. After several attempts, Edward gave up. "Told you."

Rosalie shrugged and started the car. Edward quickly buckled up and said a small prayer to protect him from Rosalie's driving and to help him find Jasper so he could make everything okay. If that was even possible.

Rosalie jammed the car into reverse and floored it. They immediately went up over the curb and bumped into a tree. "Whoops," Rosalie said.

Edward's words got stuck in his throat as they whipped out into traffic, so he just screamed.

Rosalie glared at him and made a left turn from the right lane. Several cars honked. Edward sank down into the seat and said another prayer. When they pulled into the parking lot, Edward sat up and tried not to puke as he scanned the lot for Jasper's car.

"I don't see his car," Edward said.

"Let's go up just to make sure. We might have missed it," Rosalie said, pulling into a parking space and slamming on the brakes so Edward smacked his forehead on the dash.

"Ow," he shouted.

Rosalie ignored him and jumped out of the car. Edward tried to do the same thing, but managed to get tangled in the seatbelt and fell out of the car in a heap. "Christ," he muttered and jumped to his feet, hoping no one had seen him.

Rosalie was laughing and two other girls across the lot were giggling and pointing at him. Some guy walked by shaking his head. This just wasn't Edward's night.

Edward caught up with Rosalie, but he was too antsy to wait for the elevator so he thundered up the stairs. Rosalie was standing outside his door by the time he made it upstairs. He felt like his lungs were on fire. He really needed to start going to the gym again. He was much too young to be wheezing like a ninety-year-old old man.

His face fell when they shoved open the door and all that greeted them was an empty apartment. Edward resisted the urge to whine. It wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever was.

Even though they both knew Jasper wasn't around, they searched the whole apartment. Edward even looked in his closet just to be sure. He wasn't exactly sure why Jasper would go into his closet, but he looked any way. He truly was going off the deep end.

"He hasn't been back here," Rosalie said.

"Maybe he went to get something to eat," Edward said.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, but she nodded and they headed back out into the hall.

"What if he comes back here," Edward said.

"Leave him a note," she said.

"I need paper and pen," Edward said as he unlocked the door again. He rummaged around in a drawer until hefound some sticky notes. "Er, what should I write?"

"Confess your undying love," Rosalie said.

"No," Edward shouted.

"Just tell him you're looking for him and need to talk to him," Rosalie said. "Jeesh, Edward it's not that difficult."

"Well excuse me, I'm nervous," he said. "The boy of my dreams just kissed me and I turned into a lamp post."

Rosalie giggled.

"Not funny," Edward said.

He finished his note and laid it on the kitchen table.

"Maybe I should write another one in case he doesn't come in the kitchen."

This time Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down, making herself comfortable. Ten minutes later, Edward had notes plastered in every room of their apartment. There was even one inside the fridge. Ya know, just is case Jasper was so hungry that he just had to get to the fridge and he missed all the other notes. The last one he stuck on the outside of the door.

"Fuck, Edward," Rosalie said. "Jasper could be in the next state by now."

"Wait," Edward shouted.

"What now," Rosalie said, tapping her foot.

Edward knocked on Mrs. Masen's door and smiled when she opened the door. "Oh, thank god you're home."

"Hello Edward," she said, staring at him.

"Um, I need a favor."

"Sure," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"No," Edward said. He rattled off what happened at the party in one long sentence without taking a breath. Mrs. Masen looked over his shoulder at Rosalie who nodded her head and rolled her eyes.

"You mean you just stood there," Mrs. Masen asked. "Wow, if a guy like Jasper kissed me, I'd...fuck..." She fiddled with the necklace around her neck and stared at the ceiling.

Edward huffed and felt his face go bright red. "If he comes home, please call me," Edward said.

"Ohmygod, Edward," Rosalie said. "You just left forty notes scattered around the entire apartment. My brother is not that stupid or blind."

"It's okay, Edward," Mrs. Masen said, patting his arm.

"It's not okay," Edward said in a high pitched voice. He was starting to panic. Jasper wasn't answering his phone or replying to his texts and he had no idea where to look for him.

"If I hear him, I'll give you a call and tell him to stay put," Mrs. Masen said calmly.

"Thank you," Edward said and hugged her tightly.

"Christ," she hissed and backed into her apartment. "Go look for your boy, before I take care of you myself."

Edward's eyes widened but then he felt why Mrs. Masen was so flustered. His dick was apparently still half awake from the encounter with Jasper. He dragged his finger across his lips and they tingled. Jasper had kissed those lips and his dick wasn't going to let him forget about it.

"C'mon," Rosalie said, tugging on his arm. "Like she said, let's go find your boy.

"Right," Edward grumbled. "My boy."

Maybe if he'd kissed Jasper back, he would have his boy right now, instead of chasing around town with the boy's crazy sister. His stupid dick throbbed against his leg when thoughts of what he would do with his boy shot through his head.

"Not a good time," Edward hissed at his dick.

"Edward, quit talking to your dick," Rosalie snapped. "You need to focus and tell me where you think Jasper might go."

"Right. Focus," he said, giving his dick the evil eye. He was going to stay focused and find Jasper and tell him everything. Then and only then, his dick could get involved and just might get some action besides his hand. His dick twitched. Boy, he was optimistic. Edward did not share his dick's optimism.

Edward came out of his fog when Rosalie honked the horn at someone who was driving too slow for her taste. He checked his seatbelt, making sure it was secure. After several more close calls with othe vehicles, they made it to the restaurant bar where all this shit had fucking started. This was the place where Rosalie ahd suggested that he was a little puppy that liked to trail after Jasper.

Edward felt an overwhelming urge to snap at Rosalie. If she hadn't made that comment and he hadn't listened, maybe he wouldn't have misplaced Jasper.

"I know what you're thinking," Rosalie said. Her eyes glowed like a demented cat. Edward decided he didn't feel like getting caught up in a fight. Rosalie had claws, Edward had...well, fuck, he didn't have much of anything right now. He backed away and they rushed into the bar. Rosalie went to the left and Edward to the right. He ran into one of their usual waiters.

"Whoa," the guy stopped Edward before he crashed into another server.

"Has Jasper been in here," Edward asked.

"The blond you're usually with," the waiter asked.

"Yeah, yeah, him," Edward said.

"No not tonight. He was in here the other night with some red haired bitch though," the guy said, sneering. "Why's he keeping company with such unsavory characters?"

"They were working on a paper," Edward said.

Rosalie came up behind them and smacked Edward on the ass. "He's not here."

"I figured that out," Edward said.

"Next place," Rosalie said.

Edward smiled at the waiter who leered back at him. "If you don't find him, come find me. I get off work at two."

"Er...right," Edward said as Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Don't hold your breath. This one's been pining for the blond for six years. He's not going to give up that easily," Rosalie said.

The waiter smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a try."

Edward scowled at both of them, but allowed Rosalie to lead him out of the place. They drove to six other places that Jasper and Edward liked to go and one that Jasper had said he had gone to once.

"Where is he," Edward whispered and checked his phone again...just to see if it was working...it mocked him as it glowed brightly, showing no missed calls or texts or anything else.

"Edward, we've been everywhere I can think of. He's probably parked somewhere sulking. Jasper is very good at sulking when things don't go his way. There is one more place that I thought we'd try..." Her voice trailed off as she put the bar in park.

"Rosalie," Edward shouted, but the words disappeared when he recognized the bar she was now draggin him to. "What the fuck?"

Rosalie glared at the bouncer as he gave her the once over. "The tits are real," she said, cupping them and bouncing them up and down. The bouncer rolled his eyes and Edward apologized to him.

"Just go," he said, waving them in.

"Why here," Edward shouted over the pounding music.

"Well, fuck," Rosalie said. "He's obviously gay and pretty unhappy about you not reacting to his kiss."

"Shut up, Rosalie," Edward snarled and turned on her. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't insisted on upsetting our life then..."

"Your life," she shrieked. "You guys didn't have a life. You were dancing around each other pretending to be...oh, I don't know..."

"Oh my fucking god," Edward shouted, looking over Rosalie's shoulder and shoving her out of his way.

Rosalie slowly turned and saw what Edward was looking at. Jasper was on the dance floor, sandwiched between two hot boys, grinding away.

Edward's mouth fell open and he stumbled. He felt Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear. All he heard was a loud buzzing. He moved closer to the dance floor, keeping his eyes fixed on Jasper.

The guy standing in back of Jasper had long dark hair and was thrusting his hips into Jasper's ass. The boy in front had his nose buried in Jasper's neck. Their hands wandered around Jasper's body, from the tips of his hair down to the curve of his ass. Edward's anger flared and the air surrounding him seemed to crackle and snap.

No. No. No. Edward wanted to be the one thrusting against Jasper's ass. Edward wanted to be the one licking Jasper's neck. Edward wanted to be the one. That was Edward's boy. And he was going to get his boy! He'd waited six fucking years and he wasn't going to let some fucking twink bite Jasper. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. This was it.

"Go get him, Edward," Rosalie whispered in his ear.

Edward shoved and pushed his way through the throngs of dancing boys. Some glared at him, others copped a quick feel. His dick was more than happy to let the boys grab a handful. Edward ignored them all and plunged forward in his quest to claim his boy.

There was one last couple standing between him and Jasper and he was able to easily slide between them. He was within reach of his boy when movement slowed as he watched the boy move his hands up to Jasper face, inching closer to those plump lips that had touched Edward's mouth earlier.

Edward's whole pathetic future life flashed before him. There would be no Jasper. His poor dick would only know the company of his hand because there would be he didn't want anyone else. Oh god, he would probably turn into a recluse with a hundred cats or something. He didn't want that future. His dick certainly didn't want that future.

"NO!" Edward screamed and leaped forward, pulling the guy away from Jasper before their lips touched. The guy tried to retaliate but Edward growled and everyone in the vincity backed away from him. He knew how to clear a room when his future was at stake.

"Edward," Jasper said softly. He looked nervous.

Edward shook his head and placed two fingers against Jasper's lips, silencing him. He didn't want to talk with words at the moment. He'd just say something stupid and fuck everything up. Edward let his fingers slide down Jasper's lips, moving to his scruffy chin and slowly dropping to his throat. He tilted Jasper's face and leaned in, whispering against Jasper's mouth.

"This is how our first kiss should've been."

Edward felt Jasper's breathing hitch as he gently slid his mouth across those red plump lips, letting his tongue sneak out for a tiny taste. Oh god, Edward was going to die. This was their first kiss. He was calling a do-over because his mind wasn't present the first time, but everything was awake now. His hands wrapped around Jasper's neck and pulled him tight against his chest. Jasper moaned and Edward got braver.

He opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Jasper's lips. They parted and let him savor the sweet taste of Jasper. He poured six years of frustration, lust, want, need and love into that kiss, hoping Jasper would understand everything.

Edward had found his oasis in his desert and if he had his way, he was never fucking leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>So...here we are...and we need to make a choice..more angst or a few chapters of hot boyboy lovin' with a bit of humor tossed in...talk to me people...I'm outta here...Xo Drizl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise...Well, not so much anymore since fanfics been a f*cking bitch to me...the errors are mine and this chapter is pretty much porn...Read on...I had a cute little bit in here about going to work today, but I'm home now...It's been a long damn day...I hope someone enjoys this chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>Edward shook his head and placed two fingers against Jasper's lips, silencing him. He didn't want to talk with words at the moment. He'd just say something stupid and fuck everything up. Edward let his fingers slide down Jasper's lips, moving to his scruffy chin and slowly dropping to his throat. He tilted Jasper's face and leaned in, whispering against Jasper's mouth.<em>

_"This is how our first kiss should've been."_

_Edward felt Jasper's breathing hitch as he gently slid his mouth across those red plump lips, letting his tongue sneak out for a tiny taste. Oh god, Edward was going to die. This was their first kiss. He was calling a do-over because his mind wasn't present the first time, but everything was awake now. His hands wrapped around Jasper's neck and pulled him tight against his chest. Jasper moaned and Edward got braver._

_He opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Jasper's lips. They parted and let him savor the sweet taste of Jasper. He poured six years of frustration, lust, want, need and love into that kiss, hoping Jasper would understand everything._

_Edward had found his oasis in his desert and if he had his way, he was never fucking leaving._

**Like Wishing For Rain**

**Chapter 9**

"Edward," Jasper whispered.

"Hmmm," Edward hummed against Jasper's lips, not wanting to move away, because if the connection was broken Jasper might disappear.

"Edward," Jasper said again. "You do know you're kissing a boy right."

"Yesss," Edward hissed.

"How fucked up are you," Jasper asked.

"Just a little," Edward answered truthfully. "Could we please not talk about this right now. I've waited six fucking years for this and if I'm dreaming, I don't want to stop. I don't really think I'm dreaming, because when I dream about you, you never kiss me. But since I smoked a little weed tonight, I could be hallucinating or something, so I don't want to waste time by chit-chatting when we could be doing more important things, like you kissing me some more." Edward's eyes widened. "Um, sorry, only if you want to keep kissing me. I'm not going to force you. Not even in my dreams. I'm so...mmphffmm.."

Jasper attacked him and was now devouring his mouth.

"Lovely," Edward muttered. Dream or real, Edward had one thing on his mind. Well, he really wasn't able to think clearly with Jasper shoving his tongue down his throat, but his dick had a crystal clear picture of what should happen tonight.

"Oh, god," Edward panted. "Want you, want you so bad."

"Edward," Jasper said, pulling away from him. "Why is my sister standing over by the bar, pumping her fist and jumping up and down like a deranged cheerleader?"

"Oh, um," Edward said, grabbing Jasper again and licking his neck. "She wouldn't let me go on my boy hunt by myself. Besides it was her idea to come to this bar. I supposes she's happy or something. She's a bit nuts, you know."

"Er, yeah okay," Jasper said, letting out a small moan when Edward nipped at his collar bone. "Wait, were you looking for me or some random boy? Is this some sort of experiment?"

"Can we go home," Edward begged. "Please."

His dick would be more than happy to lead the way.

"Edward...me or just anybody?"

"There's no one else...never has been."

Jasper's eyes widened. Edward shut his eyes tightly hoping that Jasper wasn't going to run away. Jasper didn't run away, instead he moved closer to Edward, lacing their fingers together.

Oh god, Jasper was holding his hand.

"Um, I didn't drive here," Jasper said.

"Crap, that means Rosalie is going to have to drive us home," Edward groaned.

Jasper chuckled. "I bet she'll get us home really fast."

"Oh yeah," Edward shouted and his dick jumped for glee. Jasper was agreeing to go home with him to kiss and...Edward shuddered and decided not to press his luck. The kissing was good and he didn't want to spoil it with any expectations. Whenever Edward put his faith in things happening, something always went wrong. He was just going to go with the flow tonight.

He grabbed Jasper and pulled him closer. He needed to feel the heat from the other man's body and make sure he was real. He still wasn't absolutely positive Jasper was real, but he felt solid enough.

"Hello dear brother," Rosalie said. She winked at Edward and pinched his ass. "You owe me," she whispered in his ear.

"We need a ride home," Jasper said.

"Fine, I seem to be Edward's chauffeur tonight," she said.

Rosalie put on a big show, opening the door of the car and bowing deeply to Edward as he climbed into backseat. Jasper slid in and snuggled up to his side. He fit perfectly against Edward and he couldn't stop the sigh. Rosalie coughed and turned the music up until it thumped in Edward's chest. He was pretty sure it was so she wouldn't hear the sucking, licking and groaning that was taking place. By the time they got to the apartment, Edward had climbed into Jasper's lap and was tasting his tonsils. They were delicious.

"Are you sure you can make it upstairs," Rosalie asked.

"Go home, sister," Jasper said.

"We'll be fine," Edward said. He smiled at Rosalie. He smiled at Jasper. He smiled at his dick. He knew his dick was grinning. He smiled at the rain and he smiled at their apartment building and at the tree and at the door and the elevator. He couldn't stop smiling, not even when Jasper shoved him against the green carpeted elevator wall and kissed him senseless.

The elevator dinged and when the door opened, Edward heard a high pitched squeak.

"I guess you found your boy," Mrs. Masen said as she fumbled with her keys and almost dropped her soda.

Jasper buried his face in Edward's neck. Edward looked at Mrs. Masen and gave her a blinding grin. "I did," he said and licked Jasper's lips.

She groaned. "How am I going to get any sleep with that image burned into my mind."

"Sorry," Edward said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Mrs. Masen said. "You boys have fun tonight, but you better get out of here before the health care worker in me comes out and lectures you both about safe sex."

"Ah, thanks for the warning," Edward said, dragging Jasper to their door.

Jasper took the sticky note off the door and tucked it in his pocket. Edward had the sudden urge to sweep Jasper off his feet and carry him over the threshold. He restrained his wants and focused on Jasper's back. He wanted to touch skin.

Jasper locked the door and grabbed another sticky note. Edward's face flamed. Jasper was going to think he was certifiably nuts when he saw the forty other notes. After Jasper peeled another note off the lamp in the living room, Edward grabbed him and turned him around.

"I was worried about you," Edward said. He put his mouth on Jasper's hot lips and kissed him hard. Jasper groaned and started walking backward toward the bedrooms. Edward's room was the first so he kicked the door open and they tumbled to Edward's bed. Edward lifted Jasper's shirt and slid his hand over his abs and up to his nipple, stopping to tweak it. Jasper arched off the bed and pulled Edward's hair.

"Clothes off, off," Edward chanted. He was rolling his hips against Jasper's obvious erection, trying to get any sort of friction. His dick was weeping and crying to be let loose from the confines of his jeans and underwear. There were hands everywhere and Edward wasn't sure what he was doing. One second he was tugging at Jasper's belt, the second his was working on his own zipper. Jasper finally managed to get his shirt off. Edward got one arm out but stalled when Jasper bit his neck.

"Fuck," Edward cried.

"Yes please," Jasper mumbled against his neck.

It took a few moments for Edward to figure out what Jasper had just said to him.

"Really," Edward said, sitting up so fast his head spun.

"Lube. We need lube," Jasper grunted.

"Really?"

"Lube, Edward," Jasper said and kissed him again.

"Drawer," Edward gasped. It was hard to remember his name at the moment, but he knew he needed to be naked immediately.

Jasper leaned over and Edward was treated to the most delicious view of Jasper's bare ass. His dick ached to be in there.

"Soon," Edward whispered, stroking himself a few times.

"I can't find it," Jasper said.

"What," Edward grumbled and climbed over Jasper. The bottle was no where to be found. He dangled over the edge of his bed, looking underneath. "Found it."

He grabbed it and popped the top, turning it over and squeezing. Nothing came out. "Fuck! It's empty."

"No worries," Jasper said, grabbing Edward's hand. "I have some in my room."

They ran naked down the hall. Edward's dick was confused and painfully hard. Two empty bottles later, Edward was beginning to panic. No fucking lube. How could there be no lube? His dick constantly demanded attention so he usually had a year's supply on hand. Edward was going to die. His dick was going to shrivel up and fall off. His dream was turning into a fucking nightmare.

"I suppose we could go ask Mrs. Masen," Jasper said.

Edward scowled. How the fuck could Jasper make jokes at a time like this? Edward started to rifle through drawers and cabinets, but they couldn't agree on anything.

"I am not letting you shove shampoo up my ass," Jasper said.

"How about..."

"Not fucking conditioner either!"

"Um...please."

"No."

"Dammit," Edward said. "Spit?"

This time Jasper scowled, wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Look," Edward said, holding up a small plastic tube. "Chapstick."

Edward flipped the top off. It was empty. Everything was fucking empty, except his dick. His dick was so full it hurt.

"Let's try the kitchen," Jasper said.

Edward scratched his head. They had sunk to a new low.

What the fuck would they use in the kitchen? They rarely ate at home. There was probably some Cocoa Puffs and a lonely jar of spaghetti sauce and he wasn't smearing his dick with spaghetti sauce...not even for Jasper. His dick disagreed, especially when Edward caught sight of Jasper's tight little ass sashaying down the hall.

Bring on the spaghetti sauce! He would dip his dick in the tomatoey goodness just so he could feel the tight heat of Jasper. He was absolutely crazy. Being hard for six years fucked up one's mind.

Edward giggled and Jasper clasped his hand, tugging him into the kitchen. They both stopped and stared. There in the middle of the table, lit up by a slice of moonlight, was the butter dish holding a brand new stick of butter.

"Oooh," they both said, tilting their heads and staring at the butter like it was an offering from the gods.

"Might work," Jasper said.

Edward's dick agreed, bobbing up and down. Or maybe Edward was jumping up and down like an overexcited eight year old, waiting in line to get on the biggest roller coaster in North America.

"You think," Edward asked casually.

Jasper shrugged and leaned over the table. Edward's brain forgot how to take in oxygen. Jasper was currently bent over the kitchen table. He had his own private buffet.

Holy fucking shit! It was magnificent.

"Give me that fucking butter," Edward hissed as he ran his hands over Jasper's back. Jasper groaned and wiggled his ass. Edward's dick snuggled into his crack. Fuck, he wasn't going to need that butter because he was going to come before his dick breached anything. He needed to count and breathe a few times.

"One, two, three, four..."

"Edward what are you doing."

"Nothing," he said as he took about two tablespoons of butter into his hand, squishing it around until it was nice and soft. "Are you sure about this," Edward asked.

"Fuck," Jasper groaned as he humped the table. "Yes."

Edward stood up and rubbed the butter on Jasper's ass cheeks, until they glistened. He spread Jasper apart, sliding his finger up and down Jasper's crack and over his hole. Jasper pushed back against him and let out a low whine. His finger slipped into Jasper and Edward began his counting again trying to prevent premature ejaculation. His dick throbbed, reminding him that he had been hard for six years and there was nothing premature about any of this.

Another finger slid easily into Jasper and Edward twisted and pumped them, listening to the wonderful grunts and groans coming out of the beautiful man trapped underneath him.

"Now Edward. For fucks sake, now," Jasper said sternly in between gasping for air. This breathing thing was getting out of hand. He wondered where all the air had gone. They should complain to the building manager. Air should come with the lease.

Edward pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the condom. It slipped to the floor and Edward cursed loudly.

"You might have to help me," Edward said as Jasper looked over his shoulder. "Butter is slippery."

Jasper laughed and bent over to retrieve the condom packet. He opened it easily and he kissed the tip of Edward's hard cock.

"Oh god, don't do that," Edward whined and grabbed the base of his dick, squeezing hard. There was no way in hell he was going to come when he was this close to the promised land.

Jasper chuckled and slid the condom in place. "I want you," Jasper whispered. Again Edward had to squeeze his dick and count. He made it to seven before he realized Jasper was lining himself up with his dick. He needed to pay attention or he was going to miss all the fun.

"Wait," Edward said and grabbed a little more butter, slicking the condom. "Make me look good," Edward told his dick as he pressed against Jasper. He stood there for several long minutes wondering how the fuck he ended up with his dick smeared with butter ready to fuck his best friend on their kitchen table. Jasper wiggled his ass and Edward pushed. His dick popped past the relaxed muscle and into Jasper who thrust back against him, forcing his dick to slide in until his balls were pressed against Jasper's ass.

Six fucking years of dreaming and thinking and hoping and praying had brought him to this moment and it really was better than anything his imagination ever created. He grabbed hold of Jasper's hips and found a rhythm that had them both panting and grunting. With Edward closing in on the finish line, he reached around, taking hold of Jasper's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. The table was squeaking and groaning with their weight but nothing short of death could stop Edward from finishing.

He couldn't even see anymore. It was going to be over soon and the thought made him sad, but he had hope that they would be doing this again very soon. His cheek rubbed against Jasper's back and his breathing was erratic. Jasper arched against him, screamed and covered his hand with hot come. There was no way Edward could stop his impending release and he didn't want to anymore.

"Fuck," he yelped. He came so hard he was pretty sure he emptied the entire contents of his body into that butter covered condom. "Holy hell."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed.

Edward lifted himself off Jasper and stood on wobbly legs. "You taste good with butter," Edward said as he licked his fingers.

They both looked at the disaster that was their kitchen and laughed. Clean up would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Shower," Jasper said and Edward followed behind him, grinning like a kid with a bag full of candy.

When they were clean and getting ready for bed, Jasper chuckled and Edward caught him around the waist, shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what," Jasper asked, smiling.

Edward bit his lip. "For making it rain in my desert."

**So...right...I have a few props to hand out..the Chapstick was mentioned in one of my Facebook groups...you know who you are...lol...the butter I borrowed from Last Tango in Forks. I'm sure it's been used in other fics but that's where I read it first...And lastly...but most important of all...WARNING: writer is now going to get sappy. Feel free to bow out and not read on...LOL...Seriously, I cannot say thank you enough to all who take the time to read my work and review...It's nice that people enjoy my writing because in the midst of all this fanfic, I'm trying to get an agent to pick up my original fiction and it's harder than Edward's dick to get noticed in the real world of publishing...you guys spur me on through all the no thank you's...now, besides the Original het fic, I've decided to try and write an original slash fic...maybe that's the way to go? Okay, I've babbled enough...just know that I am eternally grateful to you all and if success comes my way, you'll be the first to know! Xo Drizl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drizl skips in...Helllloooo, readers...are you ready for some more porn...of course you are...that was a stupid question...hope you like this chapter...please ignore the errors...those little f*ckers always find there way into the story...plus it's hard to write porn and remember correct grammar and shit...Let's read! **

* * *

><p><em>When they were clean and getting ready for bed, Jasper chuckled and Edward caught him around the waist, shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard. "Thank you," he whispered.<em>

"_For what," Jasper asked, smiling. _

_Edward bit his lip. "For making it rain in my desert." _

**Like Wishing For Rain **

**Chapter 10**

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about Edward, but you're welcome."

Jasper gave him a smile that lit up Edward's entire world. Oh god, he wanted this forever. Edward watched as Jasper ducked under his arm and crawled into his bed. For several seconds, Edward didn't know what to do. Did he climb in Jasper's bed or go back to his own? He'd never fucked his roommate slash best friend before and he had no idea what Jasper was thinking. Were they together now or friends with benefits or was this just a one time thing?

Fuck, he should've asked for a rule book before they started. Or maybe a rule book wasn't such a hot idea. In fact, Edward figured he'd broken at least seventeen rules. One should never kiss one's best friend. One should always have lube on hand. One should never carry a torch for one's best friend for six fucking years and then fuck the best friend over the kitchen table without talking first. Christ, that one was probably on page one in bold fucking shouty caps of the rule book.

"Hey," Jasper said, fluffing his pillow. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

When Jasper patted the empty space next to him, Edward burned the fucking rule book. He was writing his own fucking rules. He took three steps and jumped into bed, snuggling up to Jasper's side.

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Edward. He played with Edward's hair, letting the strands slide through his fingers. Jasper snickered. "Your hair is still greasy."

Edward's face flamed as he remembered why his hair was greasy. Sliding his butter covered fingers down Jasper's crack and slipping first one finger, than two into Jasper, twisting and pumping until Jasper was writhing in time with Edward's thrusts.

Holy fuck.

"Edward, you're drooling," Jasper said.

"Mmmm, butter."

Jasper giggled into Edward's neck and Edward felt stirrings in his cock.

"Not a good idea," Edward whispered to his dick as he squeezed his thighs together. He was not going to get hard. They still didn't have lube and he wasn't going after the butter again, unless Jasper begged because what could you do when those blue eyes were staring up at you, begging to be fucked. Of course he would dip his fingers in the butter again.

Fuck he was demented.

"Hey." Jasper nudged him. "You okay?"

"Just thinking that if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

Jasper pinched his thigh.

"Ouch," Edward squealed.

"See. This is real. You're not dreaming."

"Are you sure," Edward asked.

"I will be here when you wake up."

"Really," Edward said.

"I promise," Jasper said.

This all came down to trust. Edward did trust Jasper, he just didn't trust his own mind. In the past six years Edward had created some totally awesome dreams about Jasper but sometimes, when he smoked weed, the dreams went nuts.

"Edward," Jasper said. "I promise. How can I make you believe me?"

"Kiss me," Edward said.

Jasper leaned over and softly slid his lips up Edward's neck until he reached his mouth. His tongue slipped across Edward's lips and he moaned rather loudly.

And now his dick was hard. Dammit!

He was not going to touch his dick.

Jasper's hot breath tickled his neck. Those red lips slid down his jaw.

He was starting to see stars. He was not going to give in and touch his dick. They were just kissing, reveling in the moment.

Fingers tangled in his hair, gently tugging until Edward's head fell back against Jasper's shoulder. Teeth nipped at the exposed skin.

He was not going to touch his dick. Fuck, he needed to touch his dick. He needed to come. He needed...

"Holy fuck," Edward shouted and sat up.

"What wrong," Jasper asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"Lube. I have lube in my backpack."

Edward was pretty sure a dust cloud followed him as he flew out of Jasper's room in search of his backpack. He found it hidden under his jacket in the living room. He dumped out all the contents, kicking it around until he saw it and it made him squeal. A small tube of lube that lit up the room like a thousand sparkling diamonds. There would be no more butter tonight. Edward did a happy dance all the way down the hall.

"I found it," he shouted triumphantly, holding the tube high in the air so Jasper could see the wonderful treasure.

"You carry lube in your backpack?"

"Er," Edward stammered and looked at the floor. "No?"

"Edward," Jasper chuckled. "You don't have to explain right now."

Oh thank god, because you know, Edward liked to be prepared and he'd been studying so hard lately and sometimes when he was sitting alone in those stupid study cubicles in the library, Jasper would creep into his thoughts and his dick would spring to life. There was never anyone around and he was always quick and neat about the whole thing, except that one time when he was leaning forward, sorta sprawled on the table as images of being buried in Jasper's ass danced through his mind. He may have even been thrusting just a tiny bit. Fucking Rosalie snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder just as he was hitting the high note. He almost jumped out of his fucking pants, literally. The napkin he had positioned strategically slipped off, fluttering to the ground. Yeah, he sprayed fucking come everywhere. And Rosalie laughed so loud that they both got kicked out of the library and banned for three days until they could learn to behave like adults. The whole time the librarian was lecturing them, Edward was desperately trying to get his zipper up. Rosalie just kept snorting and snickering.

Edward often wondered what the cleaning crew thought about that cubicle. He made sure to never sit in there again.

God, he was a certified pervert and it was all Jasper's fault. He needed to teach him a lesson.

"Can I fuck you again," Edward begged. "Please."

Oh, yes, begging made him sound like such a Dominant.

"One day, you are going to tell me why you carry lube in your backpack," Jasper said, flashing a dimpled grin at him.

"I'll tell you anything, just please," Edward whined. His fucking dick was aching and if Jasper didn't hurry up and let him screw him, he was going to stand here and jack off in front of him. A wicked grin spread across Edward's face.

"I can't take it much longer," Edward said, trying to be seductive. He crawled on the bed, hovering near Jasper, but not touching him. He raised up on his knees, his hard cock jutting out tall and proud and leaking. Leaking a lot, like so much liquid was dripping out of his slit that the lube might not be necessary. Christ, Edward was horny.

A small squeak came from Jasper the moment Edward fisted his dick and it twitched with happiness. "It's just my hand. Don't get too excited," Edward whispered.

"Since you can't seem to make up my mind, I'll have to get myself off," Edward said, rolling his hips along with the slide of his hand. Fuck, this felt pretty damn good.

There was more noise below him and when Edward focused his eyes on Jasper, he almost fell off the bed and stopped mid-jerk. Jasper's legs were spread wide open, his knees pulled up and his hips slightly lifted off the bed as he slowly finger-fucked himself. Drool dripped down Edward's chin and his dick lurched forward, trying to get to the promised land.

In and out. In and out with a tiny little twist of his wrist. Edward was hypnotized by Jasper's fingers. First one and then two, pumping in unison. He was getting dizzy watching and if he wasn't careful he was really going to fall off the fucking bed. Was he even breathing?

"Jasper," Edward whispered.

"Fuck me," Jasper said, staring at him with dark blue eyes that could see right through him.

"Oh my gah," Edward groaned and leaned forward, capturing Jasper's red lips. He fumbled around the bed with his free hand, searching for the small packet of lube and the condom. Something crinkled and he sat up and ripped open the packet.

"Let me," Jasper said, taking the packet from him. Slowly Jasper slid the condom down his aching dick.

"If you fucking lose it before I get in Jasper. I'll kill you," Edward whimpered to his dick.

Thankfully, Jasper released him and Edward took a few deep breaths. He took his time drizzling lube into his open hand before slathering it all over his dick. His hand dropped and slowly caressed Jasper's dick. He traced the veins down to his sac where he rolled his balls and finally his slick fingers breached Jasper. He arched into Edward's hand.

"Now. I'm fucking ready," Jasper squeaked.

Christ, Edward was ready too. So ready that he was probably going to come the moment he got inside. He needed to count and breathe.

"Edward," Jasper snapped.

"Sorry," he said and slid his fingers out. Jasper lifted his hips and Edward gritted his teeth and pushed in slowly, letting Jasper's body adjust to the invasion.

Edward couldn't look down. If he looked at Jasper's beautiful face, he would come or cry or proclaim his undying love and he didn't know if Jasper was ready for any of that shit.

"Edward, look at me, please," Jasper whispered.

Edward bravely cracked an eye open, peering down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. Jasper's flushed cheeks and the glistening swollen red lips slowly opening as he gasped for air when Edward shifted his hips. He stared at the messy blond locks, plastered against Jasper's forehead and his bare skin glowing with a lovely sheen of sweat. Edward reached for Jasper's hands, raising his arms above his head and pinning him to the bed. And then Edward started to move, slowly at first, gradually settling in to a gentle rhythm that had Jasper making all sorts of delicious noises. When Jasper tried to wrench his hand free, Edward shook his head.

"My dick is gonna make you come. Trust me."

"Edward," Jasper groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Edward's hips sped up and he altered his angle until Jasper was lost in a haze of 'yes's' and 'ohmyfuckinggod' and 'right there'.

Edward slammed into Jasper and he arched up, squeezing his ass around Edward's dick. Warm come splattered on Edward's chest and Edward tumbled off the proverbial cliff that all porn talks about. It was a very lovely fall. Jasper wrapped his legs around Edward, keeping him in place and still while they road out their orgasm's.

Edward collapsed on top of Jasper.

"Next time," Jasper whispered against his throat. "I want to watch you finish what you started. I want you to baptize me with your come."

"Holy fucking shit ," Edward sighed. His dick chanted next time, next time, next time over and over. If Jasper kept this shit up, he would be hard again in no time.

Jasper curled into him and Edward pulled him closer, breathing in the scent of his best friend. His dreams didn't hold a candle to the real thing. Fuck, he was turning into a huge sappy romantic. Again, all Jasper's fault. Maybe next time he would go all Dom on Jasper. His eyes slipped closed and his dreams were filled with mountains of butter and one beautiful blue eyed boy.

There was light shining on his face. Edward stretched and groaned, smacking his lips. God, he was fucking thirsty. He stretched some more and mumbled, grabbing the blankets and then it hit him. He was alone.

"Oh fuck, it had been a dream," Edward muttered. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Something crinkled on his forehead. He peeled it off and realized it was a sticky note. He flipped it over and written in Jasper's messy scrawl was three words that made his heart do backflips.

_Jasper was here..._

Those had to be the most gorgeous words Edward had ever seen in his life. He rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of Jasper's underwear and a t-shirt. He floated down the hall staring at his note.

Not a dream...not a dream...Jasper was here...he giggled like a tween girl, hugging his note to his chest. Jasper was here. He was going to get that tattooed on his fucking ass.

Holy shit, was he actually thinking of letting Jasper fuck him, because as of right now, Jasper hadn't been anywhere near his ass.

His strange thoughts were interrupted when he saw more little sticky notes. There were three notes in his bathroom, four more in the hallway, six in the living room and one large note warning him not to go in the kitchen because obviously someone had been screwing around in there. All that note did was wake his fucking dick up.

"Yes, yes, good morning to you. Didn't you get enough last night," Edward asked his dick.

The front door banged open. "Who are you talking to Edward," Rosalie shouted.

Edward froze. Fuck. He needed to keep her out of the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you doing," she asked as she strode into the apartment. "Where's my brother?"

"Went to turn some paper in to his professor," Edward said, trying to make himself as large as possible to block her view of the kitchen.

"You're acting weirder than usual and it smells funny in here."

She sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose and shoved Edward out of the way.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened," Rosalie asked. "There's butter everywhere."

"Nothing," Edward said. "We were hungry and I was stoned. I tried to cook. It didn't work out."

His dick twitched as if to remind him that it did turn out very well. In fact, it was the best fucking dinner he'd had in his entire fucking life. Jasper bent over the kitchen table.

Rosalie cuffed him in the head. "You're drooling."

"No, I'm starving. Let's go out for breakfast," Edward said, trying to shove her out of his kitchen of love.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you shower," she shouted. "Stop touching me, you're a greasy mess."

Rosalie stopped and Edward banged into her. She slowly turned around and Edward knew he was a dead man. She knew. She knew. OhmyfuckingGod, she knew and now she was going to ask him all sorts of embarrassing questions. Edward did the only thing he could think of. He ducked under her arm and bolted.

"I'm taking a shower," he said, racing down the hall. Rosalie was hot on his heels, but he managed to get into his bathroom and slam and lock the door, before she could open her big fat dirty mouth.

Edward," she shouted pounding on the door. Edward turned the shower on and turned his music on full blast.

"I can't hear you," he said.

He stayed in the bathroom until he thought he was going to collapse from hunger. Maybe Rosalie got so hungry she left or maybe the roof caved in and crushed her. No, that would make Jasper sad and him too, because even though Rosalie was a pain in the ass, she was one of his best friends. He just wouldn't answer her. She could pepper him with questions until he died. He wasn't explaining anything.

The first person Edward saw was Jasper sitting on the couch. A weak smile spread across his face and Edward knew Rosalie had been grilling him.

Rosalie gave him her evil eye and he shuddered.

"Hi Edward, Jasper and I were just talking about your kitchen," she said. Edward saw Jasper shake his head. Ha, she hadn't gotten anything out of him and now, she was trying to trick Edward into saying something. Wait a minute, didn't Jasper want Rosalie to know they were together?

"Edward," Rosalie said. "You have a sticky note stuck to your elbow." She yanked it away from him. "Jasper was here."

Jasper giggled and Edward melted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? You're acting all weird." Rosalie kicked Jasper on the shin and huffed.

"Could you leave, dear sister? Edward and I were getting ready to plan out the rest of our life..er day," Jasper stammered. "Day, we're planning out our day."

Rosalie's lips twitched. Edward could see it was taking all her strength not to call Jasper out on his word mix-up. Edward really liked the mix-up. He wanted to plan out the rest of their life too.

"Yeah, Rosalie," Edward said, sticking his tongue out. "Go away."

Jasper grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. Their lips mashed together and Edward sighed.

His fucking desert was in full bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, I don't know...this may be a really good spot to let these boys go...I'll have to think on it...(sobs...these boys have fucking grown on me) Anyways, a big thank you to everyone who is reading, who leaves reviews and adds this story to their favs or alerts...reviews turn me into a puddle of mush :D...I'm outta here Xo Drizl...<strong>


End file.
